Hybrid of the Underworld
by WolveHulk
Summary: When a white Werewolf attacks his village and bites him, Logan Shaw is found by Marcus and is turned into the first hybrid in existence. After William is captured and the centuries pass, he meets Selene and they become partners and lovers in the war against Lycans.
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, guys, I give you my very first Underworld story. The plot will be the same as the movies, along with the 3rd episode of the Underworld Endless War anime. My Oc character will be Selene's boyfriend. Michael's role will be the same as the movies, but instead of Selene's boyfriend, he'll be a brother to Selene and my Oc character. Anyway, enough chatting. Let's get started, guys.**

In the early 15th century, a man by the name of Logan Shaw was eating dinner in his home. He didn't have any family members to live with and his mother had passed away 10 years ago. Since then, he had been trying to help his village and the people whenever they needed, as well as train himself in the art of combat, training himself to the peak of human condition for the past 10 years to defend his village. Hand to hand and swordsmanship are what he excelled at, as well as medical treatments. He had made his home to be a little further away from the other houses because he prefered to have peace and quiet on most days. He was 24 years old and had black hair and green eyes with a body that would make any woman in the village want him. While he did have one night flings with them, he didn't seem to be in love with them.

Logan had just finished his meal when he heard someone banging on the door. He went to the door and opened it, revealing one of the women who he had a one night stand with, bloodied and dying from blood loss. He grabbed her as she fell. "What happened to you?"

"S-something's attacked the village. A wolf of some sort. It's already murdered everyone and the village, even the women and children. P-please, kill the monster." She said as she died from her wounds.

Logan sat her down gently and looked at the village, seeing the houses burning. This must have been from the very same monster that had been attacked the rest of the villages lately. A Werewolf with white fur and an uncontrollable appetite for destruction and death that left no survivors. If it was true, his village was his latest target. Getting his armor and sword ready, he left to find out where the werewolf was heading. Going through the village, he looked for any survivors but found nothing but bodies everywhere, even the women and children. "May God rest all of your souls and grant you eternal peace in heaven."

Seeing animal footprints, he ran in the werewolf's direction. It didn't take long for him to find the werewolf because it was feasting on the flesh of a child. "Put the kid down, you mindless monster." He said, getting out his sword. The werewolf looked at him and dropped the child, growling with rage. "Let's do this. Come on!"

The white werewolf rushed to attack Logan but he jumped out of the way and blocked another attack. He then ducked and stabbed the creature in its left leg, making it roar in pain before he grabbed Logan and bit him on the shoulder. The werewolf dropped him and waited for him to change but to the wolf's surprise, he seemed to be resisting the change. Logan looked at the Werewolf. "I'm not gonna turn into one of your kind. I'd rather be dead then hurt innocent people as one of your spawns."

The werewolf growled until he heard hoofbeats and ran off. When he was gone, a man with red hair and blue eyes was walking towards him. He knelt down and looked at him, seeing the bite mark on his shoulder. "Interesting. He's resisting the change." The man said as Logan passed out.

When he woke up again, he was lying in bed at some kind of castle as the man from before was sitting beside him with a very hot woman with black hair and the same blue eyes the man had. "Hello. My name is Marcus Corvinus, and this is Amelia." Marcus said.

"And who are you?" Amelia asked, curious about the man.

"My name is Logan Shaw. Where am I?" Logan asked.

"You are in Viktor's castle. And as you know, you've been bitten by my brother William. The first of the Werewolves." Marcus said.

"Brother? That Werewolf is your brother?" Logan asked.

"Yes. You should consider yourself very lucky. Most humans either turn or die within a few minutes to an hour after being bitten by William and his breed, but you've resisted the change for hours. You're very interesting." Marcus said.

"I'm not gonna lose my humanity to a werewolf's primal mind. If I turn into a Werewolf, I'm going to at least keep my intelligence to fight William for what he did to my village." Logan said.

"What if I told you that I could make you even stronger than William, or at least give you a fighting chance?" Marcus asked.

"What do you mean? You mean if you bit me, I'd become a vampire instead?" Logan asked.

"No. Make you stronger than both. I've been curious about what a combination of vampire and werewolf would be like. You've interested me with your resistance to the change and your fighting skills. You're the perfect candidate for my experiment." Marcus said.

"A hybrid of both vampire and werewolf sounds interesting, Marcus. But what will Viktor think of this?"

"Let me worry about Viktor. He knows what will happen if he kills me. So, Logan. Do you want to have the chance to get stronger?"

Logan thought about what Marcus offered. If what he says saying was true, this could be the only chance for him to avenge everyone that William killed in his village. He knew that William's uncontrollable appetite for destruction and death was insatiable and unless he was either captured or killed, more innocent people would die, and he couldn't let that happen. "I accept the offer, Marcus, but only to capture William and stop his devastation."

You've made the right decision, Logan." Marcus said as he leaned over and bit into Logan's neck, sending the vampire virus into him. Within a few minutes, Logan's eyes turned black and the transformation began (Logan's transformation is the same as Marcus's from Underworld Evaluation) When the transformation was complete, Logan suddenly retracted bat-like wings from his back, which he then retracted into his back.

"Quite amazing. How do you feel, Logan?" Marcus asked as Logan got up.

"I feel stronger than ever. But don't think that because you turned me doesn't mean you have control over me. I only accepted because I want to stop William, one way or another to avenge all the innocent people he's killed." Logan said as he transformed back to his human side.

"That can wait until we find out where William will be, Logan. But in the meantime, you could use some comfort after all you have been through. How about we go to my room for some fun?" Amelia asked seductively as she leaned on him.

Logan's hormones suddenly kicked in even higher than normal. "Well, I am in the mood for some comfort and fun. Let's go, Amelia." He said.

 **Years later**

Marcus had told Logan of that he and Viktor's army of vampires had been trying to capture William for 600 years, but he always eluded them. Logan had been training Viktor's army in the art of combat to fight William's uncontrollable spawn while killing any werewolf that was reported in the lands, defeating most of them with his new powers and skills. Viktor despised Logan when they first met but Marcus had told Viktor that he could be useful to them for stopping William and his spawn, especially if they wanted to prevent more destruction and death in his lands. After the first few years, Viktor began to trust Logan because of his dedication to killing the werewolves and stopping William, and he didn't want to anger Marcus or Amelia, who grew to like the hybrid. He had even had one night flings with the women in the coven and Amelia for stress relief, but didn't love them, which they were fine with.

He had finally found William a few months later and after fighting werewolves. Viktor ordered William to be imprisoned for all time, despite Marcus wanting to try to help his brother. Logan wanted to kill William to avenge his village but Viktor managed to convince him that William would spend eternity suffering from starvation, unable to die because of his immortality, which Logan thought was punishment enough. Logan flew off for 2 years after that to find more werewolves to kill. After that, he stayed with Viktor and his coven because he enjoyed the thrill of hunting and killing William's werewolves. Logan had also met Viktor's daughter Sonja, who he grew to love like a sister. One of the werewolves that was female had given birth to a baby boy that he'd named Lucian, who could transform back into a human and werewolf, and who Logan regarded as a brother. As time passed, Lucian could transform at will, due to Logan's training. Viktor was so impressed with Lucian that he had him turn humans into Lycans to make an army for the vampire's protection. After Lucian and Sonja were fully grown, Logan left the covon for a few years to explore the world. Viktor allowed it because he felt that the lycans were enough to protect the coven in his absence. Unfortunately, when Logan returned, the castle had been taken by the Lycans and the werewolves but Logan knew that Viktor had to have escaped with the other Elders and quickly found the ship.

Years later, Logan had met Kraven, who he was not fond of. Logan hated him the moment he laid eyes on him and wanted to kill him but Viktor told him not to, much to Logan's annoyance Viktor then told Logan that a village was being attacked by werewolves. Logan heard a scream and saw that 2 werewolves were moving into the house. He ran to them and cut their heads off with his sword. Looking in front of him, he saw a woman with black hair and hazel eyes. The woman and Logan looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds before he went out to deal with the other werewolves. He later went back to check on the woman and saw Viktor hugging her. He told the Elder the rest of the werewolves had retreated, getting a nod from Viktor. The woman named Selene and Logan stared into each other's eyes, sparking the beginning of an eventual relationship before Logan walked out, shooting Kraven a cold glare that could freeze hellfire itself.

Viktor turned Selene that night and Logan and been assigned to train her in the ways of being a Death Dealer. Over the next 6 centuries, Selene had become one of the deadliest vampires in the world, thanks to Logan's training. Selene had become cold and distant from the other Death Dealers, especially Kraven, who was lusting after her. Logan hated Kraven even more for making advances towards Selene and they both beat him down each time, much to their enjoyment. Over the centuries, Logan grew close to Selene and she secretly shared his feelings. Selene had donned a leather catsuit that made her look extremely sexy. (Logan's outfit is Blade's from the movies) Selene had chosen guns as her weapons as the centuries passed while Logan had both guns and a sword. Selene told him that the Lycans killed her family and would have killed her had he not saved her. Logan also told her about a Werewolf killed his entire village, leaving him as the last survivor. After sharing their pasts, they agreed to be partners in their fight against the Lycans, confessing their feelings to each other and sharing a kiss for the first time. Logan had asked Selene if she wanted to go further but she declined, saying that she would wait until she was ready.

After a few years, Selene had gotten curious about Logan, secretly looking at him while he was in his room. She wanted to try something with him, something intimate, but didn't not go all the way. She walked into his room as he got out of the shower. "Hey, Logan." Selene said.

"Whoa, Selene, don't scare me like that." Logan said making sure that his towel covered his most private area.

"Actually I don't think you'll need to cover yourself. I think I'm ready to have a little fun with you." Selene said as she unzipped her corset and threw it to the floor.

"Selene, you know we can't mate." Logan said before Selene put a finger on his lips.

"I didn't say anything about mating. I want to us to explore each other." She said seductively as she unzipped her catsuit and took it off, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra or panties, making Logan eye her body lustfully.

"You sure you want to get pleasured, Selene?" He asked with a smirk as Selene ripped off his towel, revealing his cock to her.

"Dose that answer your question, Logan?" She asked as she played with her breasts.

Logan grabbed Selene and kissed her lustfully, sliding his tongue into her mouth and playing with hers. "Mmmmm." Selene moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Logan leaned down to kiss and suck on Selene's breasts, giving them equal attention.

"Oh, oh, ah, ah, oh fuck, Logan! Keep sucking them!. Oooooh yes!" Selene moaned I pleasure.

Logan kept sucking on her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples. Selene suddenly pulled him back up to kiss him in a lustful frenzy. Logan suddenly picked her up and threw her on the bed, making her scream in delight before he went to her pussy and started to lick and suck on it lustfully. " Uuuuh. Oh God, yes! Suck on my pussy."

Logan sucked on Selene's pussy while Selene grabbed her breasts and tweaked her nipples to increase the pleasure. Logan licked whatever he could inside Selene's pussy until Selene felt something. "Logan… I'm about to cum!" Selene moaned as she climaxed, sending her juices into his mouth. After cleaning her, he came back up and kissed her.

"That was very tasty, Selene." He said before she flipped them over so she was on top.

"Tonight isn't over yet until I taste your cum, Logan." Selene said as she kissed her way down to his cock, which was hard. Selene gave it a hard lick and put her breasts between it, rubbing them against his cock.

"My, my, Selene." He said as he put his hands on her hair. Selene then kissed his cock before taking it into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down while rubbing her breasts between Logan's cock. Logan began to feel a familiar sensation and knew he was close. "Selene, I'm about to cum!" He said as Selene bobbed her head faster. In a matter of minutes, Logan came in Selene's mouth, which she swallowed every drop of. She took him out of her mouth, crawled up to him and laid down next to him.

"That was amazing, Logan." Selene said as they cuddled up with each other.

"Glad you liked it, Selene. So does this make us more than partners and friends?" Logan asked.

"Damn right it does. To tell you the truth, I've been in love with you ever since we met. I just didn't know how to tell you." Selene said.

"I've had women in my life but despite the one night flings, I've never really loved them like that. But when I met you there was something different about you. From that moment I knew that I was in love with you." Logan said.

"I'm glad you feel that way about me, Logan, because I do, too." Selene said as she kissed him.

"Well, goodnight, babe." Logan said.

"Goodnight, my love." Selene said as she fell asleep beside Logan.

 **There you go, guys, the first chapter of my first Underworld story is complete. Next chapter will have the beginning of the first movie. I'd like to give credit to my friend, Bladewolf 101 for helping me come up with this story. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, guys, the beginning of the first Underworld movie had begun. The plot will remain the same except for Logan being Selene's boyfriend. Other than that, not much else to say. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

It had been a few years since Logan and Selene confessed their love for each other. They had vowed to stand by each other's side forever and they had even pleasured each other for when they were really stressed out. Kraven was still trying to get Selene as his but Logan beat him down with Selene each time, much to each other's enjoyment. Viktor had long gone into hibernation and had left Kraven in charge in his absence, despite Logan's protests.

It was a rainy night and the immortal couple were standing on a balcony together, keeping an eye out for any Lycans. They looked at Rigel and he nodded to them. They looked down and saw 2 Lycans following a human. "Ready to kill some Lycans, Selene?" He asked.

"Always am, my love." She said with a smirk as they jumped from the balcony and landed on their feet. They followed the Lycans into the subway station and walked to a train stop. The human stopped and saw the couple, looking at them for a while before continuing on his way, with the one known as Raze following him before he stopped and turned around, seeing the Death Dealers as he shouted.

Raze pulled out his guns and started shooting at the vampires, making Selene, Logan and Rigel take cover behind the pillars before the other Lycan shot Rigel multiple times, making him fall and burn from the inside with a blue glow. "What the hell?" Logan asked.

"He's going to pay for that." Selene said as the 2 lovers pulled out their SMC guns and shot at the Lycan. Raze reloaded his gun and shot at Selene but Logan grabbed her and got her behind a pillar as the other Lycan shot a woman. The human saw this and rushed to her side to help her. The other Lycan ran to the human and grabbed him but Logan shot him in the shoulder, making him fall to the floor and run.

"Oh no. You're not getting away." Logan said as he ran after the Lycan through the train with Selene. They jumped out of the back door and continued to chase after the Lycan. They ran through the subway and found a silver bullet, possibly digged out of the Lycan. Logan saw the blood on the wall and found the entrance to a tunnel.

He opened the hatch. "Ladies first, Selene." Logan said.

"Always the gentleman, Logan." Selene said as she kissed her boyfriend and jumped into the tunnel, with Logan right behind her. Selene ducked out of the way of a bullet and shot the Lycan, making him fall to the ground. "Want to kill him together?" Selene asked.

"Indeed, babe." Logan said as they pinned down the Lycan and filled him full of bullets. When the Lycan was dead, Logan picked up his gun and took out the clip. "UVA. This is a very serious problem. We need to tell Khan about this." He said before he heard a roar, most likely Raze in his transformed state.

"I got this, Logan." Selene said as Raze jumped into the tunnel. Selene threw 4 Shrukens at Raze and they pierced his chest. They ran through the tunnels and a commotion in the tunnel. "I don't know how many Lycans are here, but we need to get back to the mansion now."

 **In another tunnel**

Many Lycans were watching as 2 transformed Lycans were fighting, cutting each other as they heard a gunshot from none other than Lucian himself, thought to be dead by the vampire covens. He walked in as the 2 Lycans changed back into their human forms. "You're acting like a pack of rabid DOGS!" Lucian said. "And that, gentleman, simply will not do. Not if you expect to defeat the vampires on their own grounds, not if you expect to survive at all. Pierce, Taylor, put some clothes on, will you?" He asked as he walked out.

 **Later**

Logan and Selene had drove back to the mansion and were going to the weapons room where Khan was. Logan put the UV gun on his table. "We've got a very serious problem." Logan said.

Khan picked up the gun, took the clip out and looked at the UV bullet. "I'll have to run a few tests. It's definitely a radioactive fluid of some sort." He said.

"Don't bother. It's Ultraviolet ammunition." Selene said.

"Daylight, harnessed as a weapon?" Khan asked.

"You two expect me to believe that an animal came up with a bullet specifically for killing vampires?" Kraven asked as he walked in.

"No. I'm betting it's military. Something they stole. Some sort of high tech tracer round." Khan said.

"I don't care where they got these things. Rigel is dead, and Nathaniel could still be out there." Selene said.

"If he is, those Lycans may have killed him and taken him for their dinner by now." Logan said as he put a hand on Selene's shoulder.

"Maybe. But still, we should gather some death dealers and go back down there in force." Selene said, making her boyfriend smirk.

"I'm in. I'm always ready for a good hunt." Logan said.

"Absolutely not. Not for a random incursion. The Awakening is in a few days and this house is in a state of unrest as it is." Kraven said, making Logan growl.

"You idiot. They opened fire on us in the public's eye view. That doesn't seem random." Logan said.

"And from the commotion we heard in that tunnel- Selene said before Kraven cut her off.

"You 2 said yourself that you didn't actually see anything." He said.

"We know what we heard, you annoying son of a bitch. We also know that our guts are telling us that something is not right, and I am telling you that there could be dozens of Lycans down there. Maybe hundreds." Logan said.

"We've hunted them to the brink of extinction." Kraven said.

"Kraven's right, you two. There hasn't been a den of that magnitude for centuries. Not since the days of Lucian." Khan said.

"We know, Khan. But we'd rather have you prove us wrong by checking it out." Selene said.

"Alright." Kraven said looking at Khan. "Have your men prepared. I'll have Soren assemble a search team."

"No. Logan and I want to lead the team ourselves." Selene said.

"Absolutely not. Soren will handle it." Kraven said looking at Logan "Hundreds, really?"

"Whiplash boy can go jerk off, you pathetic piece of shit." Logan said.

"Viktor would have believed us. Come on, Logan." Selene said walking out of the armory, while glaring at Kraven. They went to the Chamber of the Elders, where Viktor and Marcus slept in hibernation.

"Open the doors." Logan ordered the guard, who did just that. When the doors were opened, they looked at Viktor's tomb. "One day I'm going to kill that pathetic clown, and I don't give a damn what Viktor will think."

"He should have left you and I in charge. We could run this house far better than Kraven." Selene smirked.

"It's a waste of time, you two." Erika said walking to the couple.

"What is?" Selene asked.

"I don't think Viktor would want his greatest warriors freezing to death I here, staring at his tomb for hours on end."

"No. He'd want us and the other Death Dealers out there right now, scoring every inch of this city." Logan said.

"Come on, I need to get you two ready." Erika said.

"For what?" Logan asked.

"The party. Amelia's envoy will be here any minute." She said walking out of the room.

"Like hell I'm going to a party." Logan said.

"No way I'm going either, not if Kraven and his bitch Erika is there." Selene said as they went to her room. "Did you notice that the Lycan we killed was trying to drag that human that was helping that woman?"

"Yeah. They must have been following him. We need to find out where he is and get answers." Logan said as they entered the room.

Selene got on her computer and started looking for the human's address when Erika came in, wearing a dress and holding one in her hand. "Selene, you should definitely wear this one. It's perfect."

"So they were after you." Selene said as Erika came to her desk and looked at the screen.

"He's attractive for a human." She said.

"Who's attractive?" Kraven asked as he came into the room.

Erika walked out of the room as Kraven spoke again. "You know, I was planning on having you at my side this evening."

"Take your little bitch Erika. She's absolutely dying to be at your side." Logan said.

"You know, I think you two take this warrior business way to seriously. You can't undo the past, no matter how many you kill. Besides, what's the point of being immortal if you deny yourself the simple pleasures of life?" Kraven asked.

"You're definitely wrong about that one, dumbass. We have our own pleasures in life, and their far better than yours." Logan said, making Selene smirk.

"I really think that the Lycans are following this human, my love. Whatever the reason, it can't be good." Selene said.

Kraven looked out the window and saw that Amelia's envoy had arrived. "At last. You, put on something elegant. And you, put on something decent." He said walking out of the room.

"Hey, I'm serious. I think they're following him." Selene said.

"Other than food, why would Lycans stalk a human?" He asked as he closed the door. Logan took off his shirt and transformed into his hybrid form.

"I think I know where you're going, my love." Selene said as she got her trench coat and guns.

"Indeed. WIth that clown thinking we're actually going to the party, it gives us time to sneak out and take a look at our human's apartment, but I feel like flying there. Wanna go for a flight?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Indeed, my love. I've always loved flying with you." Selene said as he picked her up bridal style. "When we get our answers and solve this little mystery, you're bringing me back here so I can give you one of the best blowjobs you've had in your life. Who knows, I might be ready to let myself go and let you fuck me." She said seductively.

"Oh, I'll look forward to that, babe. Since Viktor isn't going to be awake for another century, we can let our inner selves lose. I'm going to enjoy fucking that lovely pussy of yours when this is over." He said as he opened the window, jumped out of the window, sprouted his wings and flew off with Selene, much to her joy.

 **Meanwhile in the Lycan den**

Raze had returned with the other Lycan. He had brought him back in case he was still alive. He laid him on the table in front of Lucian and Singe. "We were ambushed. 3 Death Dealers and Logan Shaw." He reported.

"And the candidate?" Lucian asked.

"We lost him."

"You lost him? Not very surprising, considering Logan was there." Lucian asked as Singe ripped the other Lycan's shirt.

"Look at this mess." Singe said.

"AG rounds, high content, prevented him from making the change." Raze said as Singe pull a bullet out of the other Lycan.

"No use in taking out the rest. Silver's penetrated his organs. Regeneration's impossible at this point. Let's take these out." Singe said as he got the device for taking out Shrukens and took one out of Raze.

"Logan and the vampires didn't realize that you were following a human, did they, Raze?" Lucian asked.

"No." He answered as Singe took out the second one. "I mean I don't think so."

"You don't think, or you don't know?"

"I'm not sure." He answered as Singe took out the 3rd one. Singe went to the lab and looked at the blood sample from a human, which was negative. He came back to Lucian and Raze.

"Negative. I really must have a look at this Michael." He said, taking off his gloves.

"Raze, put some clothes on and come with me. If Logan's going to be looking for Michael, I'll need your help with him." Lucian said as Raze took out the last Shrunken on his own and went to put some clothes on.

 **There you go, guys, the beginning of the first Underworld movie is complete. Next chapter will have Selene and Logan meeting and rescuing Michael and Logan and Selene will be letting their inner selves loose and mate like the beasts they are. Don't worry, Viktor will not see Selene's memory of it since she's not an Elder. Rate and review. Please review. I really want to know your opinions. See you soon, guys**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go guys, the Underworld movie continues. Logan will fight Lucian and Raze. When Michael escapes the mansion, Selene and Logan will let their inner selves loose and mate like the beasts they are.**

"So where's our human stay? What's his name?" Logan asked as he flew above the city with Selene in his arms.

"He live at apartment 510, Block Laktos street and his name is Michael Corvin." Selene answered.

"Corvin? That wouldn't be short for Corvinus, would it?" Logan asked.

"If he is a Corvinus, he's Marcus's brother." Selene said.

"If he is, That dumbass Kraven will have a field day with it, which I hope he does." Logan said as he landed and quickly changed back into human form. They went inside the apartment building, went to Michael's apartment and kicked the door open.

"Well, it could use some work but other than that, decent enough place." Logan said as they went inside, went to a desk and opened it. Selene took out some photos and they looked at them.

"The woman in this picture must be his girlfriend or wife." Selene said as the phone suddenly ringed. "Fucking loud ring phones."

"Selene, I think our human's home." Logan said as he sniffed the air and caught the smell of human blood. The immortal lovers his in the darkness and waited. When Michael came inside, Selene grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall as Logan walked by her side. "Okay, kid. Why are they after you?"

Suddenly, they heard crashes and saw a Lycan, which was Raze. Selene dropped Michael and got out her guns as Michael ran out the door. "Michael, you idiot." Logan said running after him to the elevator but the doors closed before Logan could grab him. "Selene, get Michael, I'll handle him." He said as Selene shot the floor in a circle, making the floor fall.

Logan looked at Raze, who turned back to his human form. "Ah, the Lycan from the subway. I guess you're the one who killed Nathaniel, right?"

"I made his death quick and painless. But I'm afraid you won't be so lucky." Raze said as he transformed back into his Lycan form.

"If you know about my reputation, you know I'm not easy to kill. But I'm guessing that you must be one of the ancient Lycans from way back. That's good. Because I like a challenge." Logan said as he transformed into his hybrid form.

 **With Selene**

Selene had gotten to Michael to see that he was standing in front of a Lycan who had some sort of pendent on his neck. She shot him and he grabbed Michael, bitting into his shoulder, sending the Lycan virus into him, unknown to Selene. She grabbed Michael and dragged him out of the building, found a car and hot-wired it.

"What the fuck is going on?" Michael asked, demanding to know why people were interested in him.

Selene ignored him and hit the gas as Lucian jumped out of the building and followed the car without transforming into a Lycan. Lucian eventually caught up with the car and jumped on the roof, bringing his arm-blade from his coat sleeve. Lucian stabbed the roof twice, making only Michael flinch but not Selene. On the 3rd try, Lucian stabbed into Selene's shoulder.

"AAAAAH!" She yelled as Lucian removed the blade.

 **Back with Logan**

Logan was fighting evenly with Raze, holding back his full strength to make it more even. He suddenly heard a scream of pain. "AAAAAH!"

" _Selene._ " Logan thought, worried for his girlfriend. He grabbed Raze by the neck and threw him away, jumped from the building and flew in the direction of the scream. He quickly caught up with the car, flew to the front of it and kicked Lucian off the car.

Lucian got up and looked at the hybrid. "Logan. It's been a long time." He said.

"It has, Lucian. I really hoped that it would never came to this." Logan said.

"Tell me, brother, did Viktor ever tell you how Sonja died?" Lucian asked.

"He did. He told me that you defiled and killed her because you were jealous of her." Logan said.

"LIES! I was never jealous of her. I loved her!" Lucian said as he took off his clothes and transformed, roaring at the hybrid. He charged at him and pushed him against the wall, scratching Logan deeply and throwing him to the ground.

Logan got up and grabbed Lucian's arm, spinning him around before throwing him back a few feet. When Lucian got back up, he charged and clawed Logan multiple times before Logan grabbed his arms and headbutted him before he swap-kicked, making him fall to the ground before the hybrid got on the wolf and punched him multiple times before Lucian bit into Logan's right arm, making him roar in pain before Lucian threw Logan into the air.

Logan spread his wings and flew after Selene. Lucian saw him flying away and transformed back into his human form. "Still as strong as ever, Logan. Good. That will be of use when you finally learn the truth." He said before getting his clothes and walking away.

 **With Selene and Michael**

Selene was starting to doze off from the loss of blood but she ignored it and continued to drive. "Stop the car." Michael said, but Selene ignored him. "Stop the car!" He yelled as Selene pulled out one of her guns.

"Back the hell off!" She ordered.

"Alright, okay." He said as he leaned against the window and put his hands up. Selene put her gun away, wondering if Logan was alright.

"Listen, you've lost a lot of blood. If you don't stop the car, you'll get us both killed. I'm not screwing around!" Michael said.

"Neither am I. Now shut up and hold on. I'll be fine." Selene said but suddenly passed out from blood loss. Michael tried to steer but the car drive into the river bank. Michael attempted to turn but it only made the car slip and go into the water. Michael hit the window and made it begin to crack. He attempted to get Selene out but was too late because the window gave out and the water flowed in, making him hit the inside of the car. Before he lost consciousness, he saw that the man with the woman rip the door open and pull them both from the car.

Logan got out of the water with Selene and Michael and put them under a bridge as Michael woke up. He staggered back in fear. "What the hell are you?"

"Relax, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you." Logan said as he rolled his eyes and transformed back to his human form. He then kneeled down and performed CPR on Selene. After a few minutes, she spit the water out of her mouth and opened her eyes, seeing Logan.

Selene smiled, put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a short kiss before she fell unconscious again. Logan sat beside her as Michael spoke. "Hey, man, you alright?" He asked looking at the wound on Logan's right arm.

"Don't worry, kid, I heal really fast." He said before he brought a claw out and cut his wrist, holding it to Selene's mouth and letting her feed. "The blood will heal her wound and give her the blood she needs." He said as he eventually pulled his hand away, his wound healing. "Thanks, kid, for looking after her. Get some rest."

"No problem, but don't call me kid." He said before he laid down and fell asleep.

Eventually, Selene woke up and saw Logan. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him aggressively before pulling away. "Well, that's a good way to say "I'm back in action." He said.

"You know you love it." Selene said seductively.

"Before you get carried away, we need to get back to the coven. Kraven will be pissed off, and I'm sure that you want to beat him down." Logan said as Selene got off him and put her coat on. Logan grabbed Michael and put him over his shoulder, grabbed Selene by the waist and flew back to the coven.

When they got back, they put Michael on the couch in Selene's room. After that, Selene changed into a regular shirt but still had leather pants on. Selene made sure that Logan got a very sexy show as she stripped, giving him a little lap dance before the change of clothes was done. Logan put a shirt on as well.

They walked to Michael's side as he woke up. "Don't move too much, Michael, you've got a nasty scar on your head." Logan said.

"Who are you two?" He asked.

"I'm Logan and this is Selene." Logan said as Michael fell asleep again.

The door opened and Erika came in. "So for once the rumors are true. The whole house is buzzing about your new pet. Oh my God, one of you are going to try to turn him, aren't you?"

"Hell no. The last thing I need is another hybrid running around." Logan said.

"Then why did you bring him here?" She asked.

"Because he helped saved my life, that's why." Selene said.

"Now what the hell do you want?" Logan asked.

"And don't even think about lying, because we're not in the mood for your games." Selene said.

"Kraven wants to see you two. Now." Erika said, making the immortal lovers growl.

They went to Kraven's office and he was pissed off. "This is completely unacceptable! You two go against my orders and spend the night away from the shelter of the mansion with a _human._ A human that you've brought into _my house."_

"As far as we're concerned, this is still Viktor's house." Selene said.

"In case you've forgotten, you worthless dipshit, this isn't your house and it never will be. You may be the caretaker, but deep down, you're nothing but a waste of vampire flesh." Logan said.

"We don't want to argue. We need you to understand that Michael is somehow important to the Lycans." Selene said.

"Oh so now it's Michael. So you go for males too, Logan?" He asked mockingly, making Logan growl at him but Selene put her hand on his shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up and listen, Kraven-" Selene said but Kraven cut her off.

"It's just beyond me why you two are obsessed with this ridiculous theory. Lucian wouldn't be interested in a human, Michael or otherwise." Kraven said, unknowingly slipping the tongue about Lucian.

"Then why is it that I saw Lucian, alive and well in Michael's apartment building, dumbass?" Logan asked.

"Y-you were probably hallucinating. Lucian is dead, Logan. I killed him myself, as you remember." Kraven said.

" _Doubtful, considering that I saw Lucian, and the fact that he just said Lucian's name in modern times._ " Logan thought. "Unlikely, considering I'd have to be insane to hallucinate, which I know I'm not." Logan said.

Kraven looked at Selene. "Wait. You're infatuated with him, aren't you?"

"Fuck no! I love Logan, not Michael, and especially not your sorry ass!" Selene yelled, her eyes glowing blue.

"Either you leave Selene alone now, it we kill you, you cowardly excuse for a vampire." Logan threatened.

Kraven glared and walked out of the office, possibly to see Michael. But when they got there, Michael was gone, having opened the window, jumped out and ran away from the mansion. Kraven looked at Selene. "Leave us!" He told Erika, who ran out of the room. He then walked up to Selene and raised his hand to slap her but Logan grabbed his wrist and Selene punched him in the stomach. Logan kicked him in the knee, breaking it and making him scream in pain before Logan grabbed him and threw him out of the room.

Logan then closed the door as Selene closed the window. "Well, I was hoping that you and me would get another chance to beat on that pathetic son of a bitch again. But now we have another problem."

"Yes. Michael's loose, but I don't think he'll try to go to the cops or anything that stupid. I have a feeling that he'll come back here soon." Selene said as she walked up to him.

"Well, what do you say we go to the training room to work off our anger?" Logan asked as he tried to open the door but Selene got in front of the door and locked it.

"Not so fast, my love. I believe that we made a deal before we left here." Selene said seductively as she took off her shirt, revealing her breasts to him.

"You sure you want to do this now, babe?" Logan asked.

"Oh, I'm sure. And I believe that I told you that I would maybe let myself go and let you fuck me. Well guess what: I'm ready to let you mate with me and mark me as yours." She said while stripping off her pants, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Still not wearing a bra or panties, Selene?" Logan asked as he walked to her and put his hands on her breasts, sneezing and rubbing them.

"You know I haven't worn a bra or panties since the night we first pleasured each other, and I never will either." Selene moaned as she ripped off Logan's shirt and pulled down his pants. He pulled her up and kissed her aggressively, sliding his tongue into her mouth and playing with her tongue. "Mmmmm. Mmmmm." She moaned.

Logan then broke the kiss and kissed her neck, making her moan in pleasure. He then went down to her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples and tweaking them. "Oh fuck, Logan! Yes! Suck and play with my breasts!" She moaned as Logan reached down and fingered her pussy.

"You like this Selene? You like me fingering your pussy?" Logan asked as he figured her faster.

"Oh fuck yes! I love it! Finger your bitch's pussy!" Selene moaned in pleasure as she closed her eyes in bliss.

Logan fingered her pussy faster, making her juices drip out of her pussy. Logan grabbed her and threw her on the bed, putting his face between her legs and sucking on her pussy lustfully. "Uuuuh. Fuck. Stick your tongue inside me!" She moaned through heavy breaths as she played with her breasts to increase the pleasure.

Logan shoved his tongue inside of her pussy, licking everything he could find as Selene grabbed his hair and wrapped her legs around his head. "Oh fuck! Yes! Logan, I'm about to cum!" She moaned as she squirted her sex juices into his mouth, which he swallowed every drop of.

He came back up and kissed her hard, forcing loud moans out of her mouth. "You always taste so good, babe." He said, making her smirk and flip them over so she was on top.

"This night isn't over yet until I've tasted your cum and we've fucked like the beasts we are, Logan." Selene said as she went down to his cock, put her breasts between it and began licking it hard.

"God, babe." Logan said putting his hands on her head. She bobbed her head up and down while rubbing her breasts on Logan's cock, deep throating him before taking a quick breath. She smirk seductively as she rubbed her breasts between his cock faster before Logan began to feel his climax coming. "Selene, I'm about to cum!"

Selene ran her tongue along his cock before taking it into her mouth again as Logan climaxed sending his cum into her mouth, which she swallowed every drop of. When she was done, Logan grabbed her, laid her down and put his cock at her pussy. "Put that hard cock in me, my love. Fuck my pussy now!" She ordered in a seductive tone.

Logan then thrusted into her, reaching her barrier. "Oh shit. Give me a few minutes." She said as she wiggled her hips, trying to get comfortable. After a few minutes, the pain went away. "Go, Logan. Thrust into my pussy!" She ordered.

Logan thrusted harder into Selene's pussy, making her moan loudly and wrap her legs around his waist. Logan began to thrust into her harder and faster, making her feel pure pleasure and bliss. "Fuck. Fuck, Logan. Do it harder! Uuuuhh!" She moaned.

Logan thrusted harder into her and played with her breasts. Selene closed her eyes as she held in tightly, moaning loudly. She felt like she was in heaven at the feeling of her lover fucking her pussy. She kissed his neck as he continued to thrust against her.

Suddenly he pulled out and put her on her hands and knees. Selene looked over her shoulder as he rubbed her sexy ass, placing his cock at her asshole. She nodded at him and Logan thrusted in Selene's ass without hesitation. "OH SHIT, LOGAN! FUCK MY SEXY ASS! FUCK ME LIKE A SLUTTY WHORE!"

"Fuck, Selene. I didn't think you'd be so tight." He said as he fucked her ass harder.

"FUCK, FUCK, SHIT, YES! FUCK ME LIKE A SLUTTY WHORE! I'M YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE BITCH!" Selene moaned in pure ecstasy, her vampire lust having taken over her completely.

"What are you, Selene? Tell me what you are." He asked as he slapped her ass.

"OH SHIT! I'M A BAD SLUTTY BITCH! FUCK MY ASS LIKE THE BEAST YOU ARE! I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M YOUR BITCH FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" She moaned very loudly.

"Yes you are, baby." He said as he spanked her ass and felt his climax coming. "Selene, I'm going to cum!"

"FUCKING CUM INSIDE MY SEXY ASS! FILL MY ASSHOLE WITH YOUR CUM!" She yelled as Logan came inside her ass, filling it with his cum. Selene looked at Logan and got off the bed, standing up and feeling her pussy dripping wet and his cum dripping from her ass.

Logan got off the bed and rushed to her, grabbing her ass and picking her up. Selene wrapped her legs around his waist as Logan thrusted into her pussy again before he backed up and laid down on the bed to let Selene ride him. "Shit! Fuck! This feels so fucking good, riding your cock like a whore." Selene moaned as Logan played with her breasts. He sat up and locked lips with her.

They made out before Selene broke the kiss and felt her climax coming. "Oh fuck! I'm going to cuuuum!" She moaned as she climaxed again. She pulled out of him, jerking him off as he climaxed on her body, covering her with his cum.

She cleaned all the cum off of her body and drank it up. She got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. "Care to join me for a warm shower, Logan? I'll let you fuck this again." She said as she tapped her ass.

"Fuck yeah, babe. I'm going to fuck your ass real hard when we get in there." Logan said as he ran to Selene and kissed her as she kicked the door shut.

 **There you go, guys, the 3rd chapter is complete. Next, Selene and Logan will get a weapon upgrade. They will also look for answers as to why Lucian is alive and well. They'll also have to do something that has not been done once in 14 centuries. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, guys, the 4th chapter has begun. Logan and Selene will get a weapon upgrade, look for answers as to why Lucian is alive and well, and finally, do something that has never been done for 14 centuries. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

After the immortal lovers had their next round of wild sex in the shower, they went to the training room and were shooting statues when Khan came up to them. "Heard about the beating you guys gave Kraven." He said.

"That waste of vampire flesh was going to slap my Selene, but we put him in his place." Logan said.

"I got a present for you both. Squeeze off a few of these." Khan said, giving them both a gun and bringing up another statue. "After that, eject the mag, you'll both like it."

Logan and Selene shot the statue with their new guns and saw something dripping out of it. They ejected the mags and took out a bullet. "Interesting. You've copied the Lycan rounds. Silver nitrate." Selene said as they noticed the liquid in the bullet.

"A lethal dose." Khan said.

"They'll be able to dig these out like the usual rounds." Logan said.

"Straight into the bloodstream. Ain't nothing to dig out." Khan said smirking.

"Tell us something, Khan: do you believe that Lucian died the way they say he did?" Selene asked.

"Kraven been telling war stories again?"

"I'd rip his throat out if he did." Logan said.

"That's the point. It's nothing but an ancient story. His story as a matter of fact. There's not a shred of proof that he kill Lucian, only his word." Selene said.

"I've never underestimated Kraven's lust for advancement. But Viktor believed him, and that's all that matters. Now where are you two going with this anyway?" Khan asked.

"Nowhere." Selene answered as she shot another statue.

"You got any mags with those silver nitrate rounds? Selene and I could use the upgrade." Logan said.

"Put at least 10 mags each for you two in Selene's room." Khan said as he left the room.

"Selene, that Lycan I battled was Lucian, I know it was. If he's alive, that leads to 2 theories: either Lucian survived and hid himself, or Kraven's been in league with him since that day and they're working together." Logan said.

"And I think we both know which one it is: the second one. If it's true, that means we finally get to kill him, just like we've always wanted." Selene said with a smirk.

"Oh I hope the second one is true. But in the meantime, let's go to your room and get our upgrade, and maybe have a hot make out session." Logan whispered in her ear.

"Or another great fuck." She whispered.

"Hold on, babe. Let's wait a little longer for that. After we get our upgrade and make out, let's get our answers." Logan said as he kissed her.

 **Meanwhile in the city**

2 cars stopped beside each other. Soren got out and let Kraven out while Raze got out of the other one. Kraven got in and closed the door, leaving Raze and Soren to stare at each other.

"Engaging Death Dealers and Shaw in public and chasing after some human was not what I had in mind! You were told to set up shop and lay low-" Kraven said before Lucian grabbed his throat.

"Calm yourself, Kraven! The human doesn't concern you. Besides, I've laid low for quite long enough." He said as he let go of Kraven.

"Just keep your men at Bay, Lucian. At least for the time being. Don't force me to regret our arrangement." Kraven said.

"You just concentrate on your part. Just remember: without me, you'd have nothing, you'd _be nothing."_ Lucian said as Kraven got out of the car.

 **Back at the mansion**

After Logan and Selene got their new upgrade, they went to the history room to get answers. Selene kicked the door down and Logan smashed the case the held the ancient history book. They sat at a table and went through the book, seeing pictures of the war, along with the first letter of the three Elders. A for Amelia, V for Viktor, and M for Markus. And also the bloodshed between the vampires and Lycans. Selene turned to the page of the body of a man, but was missing the head part.

She the turned to the page titled: The Fall of the Lycans and read it. "Of all the brave souls who entered Lucian's lair fortress, a single vampire survived."

"That bastard Kraven."

"Who was richly rewarded for not only setting the great blaze, but for returning with proof of the Lycan master's demise: the branded skin." She turned the page to reveal a piece of skin with a branded V on it. "Cut from Lucian's very arm." She said as she grabbed the skin and turned back to the picture of the man, who they now knew was Lucian.

"The pendent on his neck is a giveaway because we both saw the exact same one on Lucian. So he really is still alive." Logan said.

"And if we're right, Kraven is in league with Lucian." Selene said as she closed the book.

They walked out of room as Erika came from around the corner. "I've been looking for you two everywhere."

"Not now, bitch." Selene said walking past her.

"He's been bitten." She said, making them stop and look at her. "Your human's been marked by a Lycan."

"Did that annoying son of a bitch Kraven put you up to this?" Logan asked.

"No. I saw it with my own eyes, I swear it." She said as they walked away. "But what about the Covenant? You both know it's forbidden."

Logan went to the training room and worked on mass producing more silver nitrate rounds, when he came back to Selene's room, he saw that she was in the bathroom, without her shirt on. She wrote Viktor's name in the mirror and then looked at her reflection. "Please forgive me, but I desperately need your guidance. I apologise for breaking the chain and awakening ahead of schedule, but I fear we may all be in grave danger. Especially you, My Lord, if left I your weakened state. For I believe that Lucian is alive and well, here. Now in this very city, preparing to hit us during the Awakening ceremony. What's even more disturbing is that if I'm correct, it would mean that Kraven is in league with him." She prayed.

"Hey, babe." Logan said embracing her and kissing her temple. "You're going to wake up Viktor, aren't you?"

"He needs to be awoken. We both know that Lucian and Kraven may be working together." Selene said.

"Then I'll help you. You're my girlfriend and mate. I've always got your back." He said as he turned her around and kissed her deeply.

"I'd offer you a quickie but we don't have time for that right now. But I'm also worried that Viktor will see the memory of our mating. Who knows what he'll do to me." Selene said.

"Relax, babe. You know I pulled out at the last second, so you have nothing to worry about. But if he does see our mating and tries anything, we'll just kill him." Logan said.

"Well, I don't like the idea of killing Viktor. Plus there is the possibility of us being hunted by the rest of the all vampires. But if it does come to that, we'll just have to start a new life somewhere else and kill anyone who tries to kill us. Besides, when have we been known to follow rules and regulations?" Selene asked.

"Like never, except for when it suits us." Logan said.

Selene put on her catsuit and they went to the Elder's chamber. "Khan wants to see you." Selene said. The guard nodded and left the office as Selene opened the door. They walked to Viktor's seal and unlocked it, making it open before Viktor's coffin came out. Logan set the coffin to the right position and put the tube to Viktor's mouth. Selene bit into her wrist and let her blood drip into Viktor's mouth and flow through his body. They moved the coffin behind the throne and closed the doors. The main doors opened and they hid behind a corner for a few seconds before the doors closed again, to their relief. After, getting more blood packs, Viktor's coat and doing what was needed, they went out the extra door and saw Kraven and Erika in the office.

"What the hell are you idiots looking at?" Logan said before he heard a familiar voice.

"Logan! Selene! I want to speak with Logan and Selene!" The voice of Michael yelled.

The immortal lovers looked and saw Michael standing at the gates. "Is that Michael? Is it Michael!?" Kraven demanded, making the lovers glare at him.

"What the hell is going on? What's happening to me?" Michael asked.

Logan pushed a button. "Stay there, you idiot, we're coming out." He said as he began to leave with Selene.

"If you go to them, you'll never be welcomed in this house again." Kraven threatened.

"You won't be trying to give us orders for much longer, you control freak son of a bitch." Logan said smirking.

"Got that right. Now that Viktor's awake, we'll see what he has to say about welcoming us into this house." Selene said smirking as well, leaving with Logan.

They got into a car and drove out to Michael. He opened the front seat door. "Backseat, rookie." Logan said, making Michael get into the backseat. Once he was in, they drove away. "Listen, Mikey, you can never come here again unless you have a death wish."

"Why? Who are you people?" He asked before Selene checked Michael shoulder to reveal the Lycan bite, with Logan saw in the rearview.

"Son of a bitch!" Logan said.

"Weather you like it or not, you're in the middle of a war that's been raging for a thousand years. A blood war between vampires and Lycans." Selene said, seeing Michael confused. "Werewolves."

"Consider yourself lucky, Mike. Cause most humans die in an hour of being bitten by an immortal. The viruses we transmit are deadly." Logan said.

"And what the hell are you?" Michael asked Logan.

"Name's Logan Shaw, I'm a hybrid of both vampire and Lycan, which is why I can transform into that vat form you saw when he first met." Logan explained.

"And if one of you bit me, I become a vampire or hybrid instead?" Michael asked.

"No, you'd die. No one's ever survived a bite from both species. By all rights, we'd stop the car and kill you ourselves." Selene said.

"Then why are you two helping me?" Michael asked.

"We're not helping your sorry ass. We track down and kill your kind. We're only interested in finding out why Lucian wants you so badly." Logan said as they continued to drive to a safe place.

 **Meanwhile at the mansion**

Kraven walked into the Elder's chamber and looked at Viktor's seal, which was still looked around before seeing Erika. "I warned them, but they didn't listen. They never listen. I should've told you sooner."

"Told me what?" He asked.

"Their human, Michael. He's not a human at all, he's a Lycan."

"WHAT!?" Kraven yelled.

"What's this ruckus?" The voice of Viktor asked, shocking both Kraven and Erika.

Viktor slowly approached them, having lines on his back to give him the blood he needed. When he looked at them, they bowed before him for a second before standing up again. "Leave us." He ordered Erika, who ran out of the chamber. "Do you know why I have been awakened, servent?"

"No, my Lord, but I'll soon find out." Kraven answered.

"You mean when you find Selene and Logan." Viktor corrected.

"Yes, my Lord."

"You must let them come to me. I have much to discuss with them. Selene has shown me a great many disturbing things. Things that will be dealt with soon enough. This coven has grown weak, decadent, perhaps I should have left Logan and Selene in charge of my affairs." He said before he gasped. "Still, her memories are chaotic. There's no sense of time."

"Please, my Lord, let me summon assistance. You're in need of rest." Kraven said, trying to convince the Elder to let put him back into hibernation.

"I've rested enough. What you will do is summon Markus." Viktor ordered.

Kraven looked at Marcus's seal before looking at Viktor again. "But he still slumbers, my Lord. Amelia and the council members are arriving tomorrow night to awaken Marcus, not you, my Lord. You've been awakened a full century ahead of schedule." He revealed, making Viktor look very angry at hearing the news.

 **There you go guys, the 4th chapter of my Underworld story is complete. Next chapter, Selene and Logan will reveal their pasts to Michael and have a very important talk with Viktor. Also, Lucian will finally get his hands on Michael and reveal his past to him. Also, there'll be a flashback scene at the end. Review and let me know what you think. See you soon, guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, guys, the 5th chapter has begun. Michael will learn about Logan and Selene's pasts and they will learn about his. The immortal lovers will have a talk with Viktor. Also, Logan, Selene and Viktor will learn something horrible, resulting in a flashback from Logan at the end. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

The immortal lovers got Michael to a place where he'd be safe for the time being. They were walking up stairs when Michael spoke. "Since he bit me, I've been seeing these hallucinations."

"They're not hallucinations, they're his memories. When he bit you, his memories passed to you." Selene said as they open 2 sets of doors and entered a dentist-like room. "This is one of the rooms we use for interrogation, should be safe for now." She said as Logan got some cloned blood for Michael.

"Ziodex industry." Michael read.

"We own it. First the synthetic plasma now this. Once it's approved, it should be our newest cash club." Logan said.

"What are these?" Michael asked noticing tools.

"Lycans are allergic to silver. If we don't get our bullets out, they end up dying during questioning." Logan explained.

"What do you do with them afterwards?" Michael asked.

"We put the bullets back in. But with our new upgrade, they'll just die of silver nitrate poisoning." Logan said showing Michael his new gun and the silver nitrate rounds.

Logan and Selene went to the window to stare out of it while Michael sat down in the chair. "Why do you guys hate them so much?" Michael asked.

"We're at war with them, remember? Our pasts are none of your business." Logan said.

"So you two are just following orders?" Michael asked but they didn't respond. "Not gonna answer the question? Fine."

After a few minutes, Selene spoke. "Something was in the stable tearing our horses to pieces. I couldn't have saved my mother or my sister, their screams woke me. My father died outside trying to fend them off. I started to run to my nieces room. Twin girls. Barely six years old... butchered like animals." Selene said, revealing her past.

"Jesus Christ." Michael said.

"Next thing I knew, 2 Lycans surrounded me and would've killed me too if Logan hadn't been there. He saved my life." Selene continued as she kissed Logan. "While he chased the other Lycans off, Viktor, the oldest and strongest of us came in and took me into his arms. That night, he made me a vampire and gave me the strength to avenge my family. Logan and I became partners. I fell in love with him eventually and we've recently became mates." Selene said ending her tale.

"What about you, Logan? How'd you get your start?" Michael asked.

"Well, I didn't have a family besides my mother. I never knew my father but my mother raised me to have a strong sense of Justice. She passed away when I was 14 years old. When she died, I vowed to defend my village, training myself to the peak of human condition, mastering swordsmanship, hand to hand combat and medical treatments. I built a new home to be a little further away from the village because I preferred peace and quiet on most days, but I always helped anyone who needed help whenever they needed it. But that life ended when a white Werewolf attacked my village. I was eating dinner at my house so I didn't know that they were all being attacked until one of the women came up to my house and informed me about the werewolf before she died. I prepared and saw that the entire village had been killed. The men, women and children, all of them slaughtered like animals. I tracked the werewolf down and fought with it, stabbed it in it's leg before he bit me. I resisted the change with all of my strength, determined to at least retain my intelligence to fight with the werewolf again. That's when Marcus Corvinus found me and took me to Viktor's castle. He offered to make me a hybrid to have a fighting chance against the werewolf. I accepted the offer only to kill the werewolf and avenge mine and every other village that the werewolf killed. Once I was turned, I trained Viktor's army in combat and eventually we found the werewolf, who Marcus told me was his brother, William Corvinus. I wanted to kill him but Viktor convinced me that he'd be imprisoned for eternity, unable to die because of his immortality, which I thought would be a fitting punishment for William. The night after he was captured, I went off to kill whatever spawn of William was still out there for 2 years before I returned to Viktor for 2 decades before I flew off to explore the world. But when I returned, the Lycans and werewolves had taken the castle, but I found the ship that was used for a contingency plan in case that would happen. Eventually, we found Selene and the rest is history." Logan said.

"Jesus. Sounds like your pasts are way more fucked up then mine." Michael said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of which, what about your past, Mike? We've told you about our pasts. We think it's fair that you tell us yours." Logan said.

"We've told you our life stories. Tell us yours and we're even. The pictures of the women we saw, was it your wife?" Selene asked.

"Yeah. A few years ago I was engaged to her. Her name was Samantha. But we were both involved in a freak car accident that left her fatally injured. She was more worried about me, though. I tried my best to save her but she died before help arrived. If I knew what I know now, I would have been able to save her, you know? After that, I didn't see any reason to stick around the States, so I came here after I got my degree." Michael said, revealing his past.

"Sorry about that, Mike. We both are." Logan said.

"Hey, no problem, Logan. Besides, like I said, your pasts are way more fucked up then mine." Michael said, making the couple chuckle a little.

"Who started the war?" Michael asked.

"They did. That's what we've been led to believe. But digging into the past is forbidden." Selene said.

"Anyway, we should be heading back now. Viktor would most likely be wanting to see us." Logan said as they began to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, guys, what about me?" Michael asked.

"You're gonna have to stay here, Mike. Trust us, Viktor will kill you just for being a Lycan, but we'll try to talk to him and see if he'll grant you sanctuary." Logan said.

"And just to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Selene said grabbing Michael's arm and chaining him to the chair.

"Oh, come on, guys." Michael complained.

"Don't worry, kid, we'll be back tomorrow night. I'd leave you a gun, but I don't trust you not to do something stupid and try to break out." Logan said, closing the blinds.

"Hey, I said don't call me kid. I'm a grown ass man." Michael said, making them laugh.

"Trust us, Michael, he calls you kid because you're new at this and we're not." Selene said as they walked out the door and locked it.

"Oh, come on!" Michael said from behind the door.

They walked out of the building, got into the car and drove back to the mansion. When they got there, they went inside. But unknown to them, some of the Lycans were watching them. As they walked through the mansion, the other vampires were looking at them but they ignored them. When they were almost to the Elder's chamber, Kraven grabbed Selene's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Get your fucking hand off me." Selene said.

"How could you two embarrass me like this? The entire coven knows that I had plans for us." Kraven said.

"THERE IS NO US, YOU BASTARD! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" Selene said as she grabbed Kraven's neck and handed him to Logan, who kicked Kraven away.

They ran to the Elder's chamber and got in as the guard closed the doors. Kraven got the guard out and watched the monitors. Selene and Logan walked up to Viktor and Selene bowed before him, but Logan didn't. "I see you still won't bow before your Elders, Logan."

"I'll tell you like I told Marcus centuries ago, old man: just because you all saved my life doesn't give you control over me." Logan said.

"I've been lost without you, My Lord. Constantly hounded by Kraven and his never-ending infatuation. But Logan's been with me through it." Selene said in respect.

Viktor chuckled. "It is the oldest story in the book. He desires the one thing he cannot have."

"I told you before you took your little nap that you should have just let me and Selene kill him and run this coven ourselves until you were woke up again." Logan said.

"Considering how this coven has grown weaker during my absence, I think I should have. Now tell me, Selene: why have you two come to believe that Lucian still lives?"

"But I've given you all the proof you need."

"Incoherent thoughts and images, nothing more. Which is precisely why the Awakening is performed by an Elder. You do not possess the necessary skills."

"We know who we saw, old man. Lucian is alive and well." Logan said.

"You of all people know that the chain has never been broken even once in 14 centuries, Logan. Not since we Elders first began to leapfrog through time. 1 awake, 2 asleep, that's the way of it. It is Marcus's turn to rule, not mine."

"But we had no choice! The coven is in danger and Michael is the-" Selene tried to say but Viktor cut her off.

"Ah yes, the Lycan." Viktor said.

"Please. Give us the chance to get the proof you require." Selene said, wanting Viktor to see the truth.

"I will leave it up to Kraven to collect the proof, if there is any."

"How could you trust that pathetic waste of vampire flesh bastard over us, old man?" Logan asked.

"Because he is not the one who has been tainted by an animal." The Elder answered. "I love you both. You, like a brother, and you, like a daughter, but you leave me with no choice. Logan, you know that these rules are in place for a good reason, and they are the only reason we have survived this long."

"I know that, old man, better than anyone here. But even the rules don't apply to me when I see a threat to my family, and _you_ know _that_." Logan said.

"I do. You both will not be shown an ounce of lenacy. When Amelia arrives, the Council will decide your fates. You both have broken the chain, and the covenant! Both of you _must_ be judged!" Viktor yelled, making Selene shed a tear while Logan glared at the Elder, which he returned.

Kraven and his men came and took the immortal lovers to Selene's room. "You 2 should've listened to me and stayed out of this. Now you'll be lucky if I can convince the Council to spare your lives, mostly yours, Selene."

"Answer us this, you treacherous son of a bitch: you have the nerve to cut the skin from his arm or did Lucian do it for you?" Logan asked.

"In time, Selene's going to be seeing things my way and you're gonna be my lap dog." Kraven said as he closed the door and locked it.

" _Over our dead bodies, or better yet, yours."_ Logan thought.

"Viktor didn't mention anything about our mating. He must not have seen that memory or he would have been beyond furious." Selene whispered.

"That's a relief. That means we'll have nothing to worry about and Viktor won't have to worry about losing his head." Logan said.

"Well, since Viktor ordered us to be in here until the Council arrives, this means we'll have to break the rules again." Selene said.

"Yeah. I don't care what Viktor says at the moment. This coven is in danger and I'm not about to let it get ruined." Logan said as he took off his upper clothes and transformed into his hybrid form.

Selene smirked and opened the window. Logan took her in his arms and flew off with her to get Michael, unknown to them, the Lycans followed them. Erika in the room and saw that they were gone and smiled evilly. The immortal lovers flew back to the interrogation building. When they got there, they quickly went to the room and busted in.

"Michael, we need to go." Selene said as she unchained Michael. But before they could leave, Lycans came and shot at them.

Michael went to the window and looked down as the couple held them off. "Jump!" Logan said.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Michael asked.

"Jump, you idiot!" Logan said as he pushed Michael out of the window.

Strangely enough to Michael, he landed on his feet without a scratch. "No fucking way." He said before a police car came and 2 Lycans dragged him into the car and drove off with him.

Selene and Logan saw this. But then they heard that one of the Lycans was still alive, which was Siege. They interrogated him and he told them something that they knew Viktor would want to hear for himself.

 **At the mansion**

Kraven walked into the Elder's chamber and walked to Viktor, who was putting his robe on. "My Lord." He said bowing.

Viktor turned around. "I sent for Selene and Logan, not you."

"They've disobeyed your orders and fled the mansion, my Lord." Kraven said.

"Your incompetence is becoming most taxing." Viktor said.

"It's not my fault. They've become obsessed. Thinks that I'm at the core of some ridiculous conspiracy."

"And here's our proof, old man." The voice of Logan said. Viktor looked up and saw Selene and Logan shoove Siege in the chamber, making Viktor look at the Lycan in hate. They chained him up and the immortal lovers put their hands on his shoulders. "Tell him exactly what you told us." Logan said as they squeezed his shoulder to the point where their fingers went inside it, making the Lycan scream in pain.

"All right. We've been searching for someone with a special trait. A direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus. You should know the story of his sons."

"Skip to the most important part, Lycan scum." Selene said.

"If you needed a descendent of Corvinus, why not him?" Logan asked pointing to the seal the held Marcus.

"Because he's already a vampire. We needed a pure source, untainted, an exact duplicate of the original virus. For years, we tried to combine the blood lines. And for years we failed. Even at the cellular level our species seemed destined to destroy each other. That is until we found Michael. The Corvinus Strain longs for a perfect union, a triple celled platelet, which holds unspeakable power." Siege said.

"There can be no such union besides Logan. And to speak of another one is heresy." Viktor said.

"We'll see. Once Lucian has injected himself with Michael's blood."

"Lucian is dead."

"According to whom?" Siege asked, referring to Kraven, who ran out of the room before they could do anything.

Viktor went to the extra door and saw that Kraven was gone. He walked up to the immortal lovers. "I can assure you, my brother and child, Kraven will pay with his life."

"Soon this house will lay in ruins." Siege said.

"No before you lay in your own blood." Selene said pointing her silver nitrate gun at his head.

"No, wait! You and you alone will know the truth of this." Siege said. Viktor signaled Selene and she lowered he'd gun. "If Lucian was able to get his hands on the blood of a powerful Elder like Amelia or yourself and inject it along with Michael's blood-"

"Another abomination." Viktor whispered.

"As you know, half vampire and Lycan are stronger than both. Logan here is living proof of that." Siege said.

A few seconds later, Khan and his men came in. "My Lord, the Council members have been assassinated." He reported, making Viktor and Logan gasp in horror.

"What about Amelia?" Logan asked, wanting to know if she made it out.

"They bled her dry, Logan." Khan said.

"No." Logan whispered.

"It has already begun." Siege said as he laughed.

Viktor looked at the Lycan and killed him with one strong swipe of his claws, making the Lycan drop to the floor with his blood flowing out of him. "I'm sorry I doubted you both. But fear not, absolution will be yours the moment you kill this Michael." He said walking out of the chamber.

"I'm sorry, my love. I know what Amelia meant to you." Selene said.

"It's ok, Selene. What matters now is that we avenge her death and save Michael." Logan said as he kissed her deeply and walked out of the chamber with her. While walking, Logan thought of Amelia.

 **Flashback 6 centuries ago**

 _Logan had just gotten back from another Lycan hunt and had been extremely stressed. Amelia saw this and got an idea. She quickly went to his room without him noticing and left the door open a little. "Wait until he sees this." Amelia said as she stripped down and laid on Logan's bed seductively._

 _Logan had reported to Viktor that all the Lycans were dead. He went to his room and saw that the door was opened a little. He went inside and saw Amelia, laying in his bed naked and smiling seductively. Amelia got up and walked to him with a sway in her hips and put her arms around him. "Logan, baby, you seem stressed out. How about you let me relieve you of it?" She asked as she took of his coat._

" _Well, since you offered." Logan said as he kissed her deeply and lustfully, making their tongues dance into each other's mouths. Logan then sucked on her breasts and tweaked her nipples, making her moan in pleasure._

" _Oh fuck, Logan. No teasing tonight. Just fuck me now! Fuck. Me. Now." Amelia said lustfully, not wanting to be teased._

 _Logan threw her on the bed, took the rest ofohis clothes off and dived on her, making her squeal in delight. "Ready, Amelia?" Logan asked, rubbing his cock against her pussy._

" _Fuck yes. I want it. Fuck this bitch's pussy now!" Amelia yelled. Logan shoved his cock into her, fast and hard, making her moan loudly. "FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! YESS! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!"_

 _Logan thrusted harder into her. In a few minutes, they both reached their climax and laid down on the bed. "So, did that relieve your stress, Logan?"_

" _Indeed it did, Amelia." Logan said rubbing her ass._

" _Good. Because we're going to fuck all night tonight." Amelia said as she mounted him and began to ride his cock like the vampire she was._

 **Flashback end**

" _Amelia, I'll avenge your death tonight. I promise you that."_ Logan thought as he walked with Selene to prepare for another Lycan hunt. But what both Selene and Logan didn't know was that this night would change their fates forever.

 **There you go, guys, the 5th chapter is complete. I know I said I'd put in the part where Lucian tells Michael about his past, but I had a change of plans and decided to save that and the final fight in the Lycan den for the next chapter. Sorry for the short lemon, but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go, guys, the final part of Underworld has begun. Lucian will reveal his past to Michael. Kraven will do something that will only increase Logan's hatred of him. Michael will tell Selene and Logan how the war started. And finally, Selene and Logan will do 2 things that will make them both the hunted. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

When Michael awoke, he was groggy and couldn't fully see. "You've been given an enzyme to stop the change. It may take time for the grogginess to wear off." The voice of Lucian said.

One Lycan tried to fill a syringe with Michael's blood but Michael moved and he dropped the syringe, breaking it, causing the Lycan to backhand Michael. "That's enough! Just go see what's keeping Raze." Lucian ordered the Lycan, who did just that. "He's in desperate need of a lesson in manners. Speaking of which, where are mine? I'm Lucian." He said as he took the gag out of Michael's mouth.

"I have to go. I have to get back." Michael said.

"There's no going back. The vampires will kill you on sight, just for being one of us. You are one of us." Lucian said getting a syringe, putting the needle in Michael's arm and filling it with his blood.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Bringing an end to this conflict." Lucian answered.

"Your war has nothing to do with me.

"My war?" Lucian asked as he injected Michael's blood into his veins while Michael saw Lucian's memories.

"They forced you to watch her die. Sonja. I saw it happen as if I were there." Michael said.

"We were slaves once. The daylight guardians of the Vampires. Yet I harbored them no Ill will, even took a vampire for my bride. Our Union was forbidden. Viktor fear a blending of the spices, despite the fact that there already was one. Feared it so much that he killed her. His own daughter. Burned alive for loving me." Lucian said, revealing his past.

"What are they gonna do to Logan and Selene?" Michael asked concerned about them.

But before Lucian could speak, some of the Lycans came in the lab. "We have company." He said.

Lucian went to the other room where Kraven and his men were waiting. "Kraven, there are matters to be discussed in private. Please, escort our guests downstairs, will you?" Lucian told his men, who took Kraven's men out of the room. "The council has been destroyed. Soon, you will have it all: both great covens and an iron-cladded peace treaty with the Lycans."

"How do you expect me to assume control now that Viktor's been awakened? There's no defeating him. He grows stronger as we speak. And will that bastard Logan Shaw, he unstoppable." Kraven said.

"And that is precisely why I need Michael. If Viktor was so easy to kill, you'd have done it yourself centuries ago. But as you know, Logan's not easy to kill." Lucian said before they heard gunshots.

A few minutes later, an aftershock broke the windows. "It's Viktor."

"Yes. And if you had done your job, he'd still be in hibernation." Lucian said going to a table with a gun on it.

"Is there another way out?"

"I guess it never occurred to you that you might actually have to bleed to pull off this little coup." Lucian said as he loaded the gun with UV bullets. "Don't even think about leaving." He said as he went to the door and opened before he was shot in the back by Kraven with a silver nitrate gun.

"Silver nitrate. I bet you weren't expecting that." Kraven said as he left the room, leaving Lucian to die.

 **With Selene and Logan**

The immortal lovers were going through the tunnels with Khan and his men. They jumped down a ledge and killed the Lycans waiting for them with their silver nitrate guns until Khan and his men joined them. After they were dead, they continued to advance through the tunnels until they felt Michael's presence from another direction. They ran I the direction of Michael's presence, killing a few transformed Lycans with their silver nitrate guns until they found the lab.

"What's up, Mike." Logan said as he came up to the table a broke the chains. "We need to get you out of here. Viktor's here and he won't be satisfied until every Lycan is dead, including you." He said as he unstrapped him.

"He'll kill you guys, too just for helping me." Michael said.

"If he does try kill us, we'll just kill him." Selene said.

"Good. Because you're really gonna want to kill him anyway, Logan. "Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. Michael then leaned in and whispered everything that Lucian had told him. When Michael leaned back, Logan was shocked. "Viktor, you heartless, xenophobic bastard."

"My love, what's wrong?" Selene asked.

"I'll tell you about it when Michael is safe. Right now we need to go." Logan said. The immortal lovers led Michael to safety while avoiding the gunfight between the Death Dealers and Lycans.

Michael opened a door and saw Kraven, who then pointed his silver nitrate gun at him and shot him multiple times, making him fall back. The silver nitrate spread throughout his bloodstream. Selene and Logan knelt by Michael's side as Kraven walked up to Selene.

"Alright, that's enough. You're coming with me." Kraven said as he tried to grab Selene but Logan punched him in the face.

"I'm going to enjoy watching Viktor choke the life out of you before I kill him." Logan said.

"I'll bet you would. But let me tell you both something about him. "He's the one who killed your family, Selene, not the Lycans. He never could follow his own rules, so he'd go out and get him some live human blood. I kept his secrets, cleaned up the mess. But it was Viktor who went from room to room, killing everyone close to your heart, but when he got to you, he just couldn't bear the thought of draining you dry. You who reminded him so much of his sweet Sonja, the daughter he condemned to death." Kraven said.

"You're a fucking liar." Selene said, not believing what she just heard.

"Believe what you want. Now come on. You're place is by my side." Kraven said.

"Her place is by my side, you worthless piece of shit." Logan said.

"So be it." Kraven said aiming the gun at Michael before he felt someone grab his leg, which turned out to be Lucian, barely alive.

"Lucian?" Logan asked as Logan grabbed Kraven, threw him into the door and kneelt by Lucian's side. "Lucian, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know that Viktor was the one who killed Sonja."

"It's alright, Logan. But what you can do for me is bite Michael, for Sonja and my child." Lucian said as Selene bit into Michael's neck, sending the vampire virus into his veins.

"Lucian, please don't die. I can still save you." Logan begged, wanting to save his brother.

"It's alright, brother. Everyone has to die sometime. At least I'll be with Sonja again. I'll be sure to give her and our child your love. But promise me that you will avenge us." Lucian said taking Logan's hand.

"I promise, Lucian. I promise to avenge you, Sonja, and your child. Promise me that you'll give them mine and Selene's love." Logan said as tears fell from his eyes.

"I… promise… brother." Lucian said as his eyes closed permanently, his long life ending to be reunited with Sonja in heaven.

But before he could do anything, Selene was grabbed by none other than Viktor, who threw her a few feet, grabbed Michael and threw him through a wall. He then turned around and looked at Logan. "Where is he!? Where's Kraven!?"

Logan just looked at the elder angily. "Why did you do it, you bastard? Why!?"

"What are you talking about, Logan?" Viktor asked, glaring at him.

"How could you bear my trust knowing that you killed my family?" Selene asked.

"Yes. I have taken from you. But is it not a fair trade, the life I have granted you, the gift of immortality?" Viktor asked.

"And the life of Sonja? Your own flesh and blood? My sister?!" Logan asked.

Viktor went to Lucian's body and pulled the pendent off of his neck. "I loved my daughter. But the abomination growing I her womb was a betrayal of me and of the coven. I did what was necessary to protect the species! As I am forced to do yet again!" He said getting his sword out.

"Protect the species!? There was already one hybrid around. Was killing your daughter and grandkid really worth preventing another hybrid from being born?!" Logan demanded.

"YES!" Viktor answered, now fully angry. He went to the holecthat he threw Michael through but he was gone. Viktor then turned around and saw that Michael, now full transformed into his hybrid form, was right in front of him, making him growl at him before Michael push Viktor through the hole.

"Well, well, well, seems he's got some skills." Logan said helping Selene up. "Want to help him, babe?"

"Not yet. Let's see what he can do." Selene said wanting to rest Michael. They watched as Michael fought with Viktor, landing quite a few blows on him and scratching his face, even getting around Viktor at amazing speed before Viktor got the upper hand on him and swiped him back a few feet.

3 Death Dealers came in and began shooting at Michael. Logan and Selene saw this and went to them, jumping down and killing them with their bare hands before they saw Viktor grab Michael in a choke-hold. "Time to die." He said before Selene grabbed Viktor's sword and Logan brought out one of his wing bones.

"Wrong, Viktor, it's time for you to die." Logan said as he stabbed Viktor through the chest with his wing bones and Selene but Viktor's head I half. Viktor looked at them for a few seconds before half of his head fell off and into the water, with the rest of him following.

Selene dropped the sword, got the pendent and gave it to Logan. "For Lucian and Sonja."

"For Lucian and Sonja." Logan said as he put the pendant on his neck.

"Hey, guys. You enjoy the show?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, Mike. You got skills, but you've still got a lot of learning to do." Logan said.

"We'd better get out of here. Now that we've killed Viktor, we'll be hunted by the vampires now." Selene said as she put on her coat, along with Logan and Michael.

"Agreed, babe." Logan said as he kissed her deeply.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is only the beginning, guys?" Michael asked.

"Cause it probably is, Mikey." Logan said. Unknown to the 3 immortals, this was only the beginning. Back at the mansion in the Elder's chamber, Siege's blood flowed all the way to the last Elder's seal, going all the way into his mouth, waking him. But when he opened his eyes, they turned black, signifying the beginning of a transformation.

 **There you go, guys, the final part of Underworld is complete. Next will be the 1st part of Underworld Evolution. The last remaining Elder will wake up and learn something that was kept from him. Michael will get himself into trouble. And the immortal lovers will meet a new enemy. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go, guys, the beginning of Underworld Evolution has begun. The last of the vampire Elders will awaken with increased power and learn of something that has been kept from him. Michael will pull a stunt that will almost get him killed, and the immortal lovers will face a new enemy. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

Logan, Selene and Michael were walking through the woods to get to a safe house. When they got there, Selene opened the door and they went inside. Logan then saw a Lycan but it wasn't moving. Selene turned the lights on with the breaker. "Looks like he's been dead for weeks." Logan said.

"I thought Lycans went back to their human form when they die." Michael wondered.

"They do. This one's been given a serum to stop regression so it can be studied." Selene said showing Michael a tag.

"Not quite your department, I guess, huh, guys?"

"We just kill them. We don't care about their anatomy." Logan said as he went to the computer and looked for anyone coming, which no one was.

"How long can we stay here?" Michael asked.

"Not long. These safe houses are all linked in one mainframe with motion detectors. Someone could have picked us up already." Selene said.

"It's the only about an hour till daylight. You think Selene can get back to the mansion before sunrise, Logan?"

"If I fly, yeah." Logan answered as he and Selene were getting some weapons and other things that they would need.

"Okay. Let's get what we need and go." Michael said, opening a call door to get some supplies.

"No. Logan and I are going alone." Selene said.

 **Meanwhile at the mansion in the Elder's chamber**

Kraven and 4 of his men entered the chamber and went to Marcus's seal, intending to murder the Elder while he was still weak. "Open it." Kraven ordered.

One of Kraven men knelt down and turned the M on the seal, making it open. The coffin came up but surprisingly, Marcus wasn't in it. A few seconds later, the floor crumbled until a bat like creature burst out of it. Kraven's men tried shooting at it but he impaled them all with his wing bones. When they were dead, the hybrid looked at Kraven. The cowardly vampire shot at him but the hybrid impaled him to the wall with his wing bones.

Kraven looked at the hybrid, thinking that it may be Logan before he remembered Siege's blood flowing to Marcus's seal. "Marcus?" He asked weakly.

"The blood memories of this wretched creature have shown me that your treachery knows no bounds." The new Elder hybrid said, now knowing almost everything Kraven had been doing.

"My Lord, I can explain." Kraven said.

"Why would I listen to your lies when the journey to the truth is so much sweeter?" Marcus asked as he turned Kraven's head and bit into his neck, opening his eyes as he saw Kraven's memories, including Viktor's killing of Selene's family, hid meetings with Lucian, Viktor's Awakening, and most importantly, Selene and Logan killing Viktor. Having seen enough, Marcus pulled away.

"Please. I can assist you." Kraven said, begging for his life.

"Oh you already have." Marcus said before he took his wing bones out of Kraven and split his head, killing him forever.

 **Back at the safehouse**

"If we can plead our case, there's a chance you'll be granted sactulary. Right now you'll be killed on sight, and we're not prepared to risk it." Selene said.

"So what am I supposed to do, sit here and wait for you guys again? Kraven may still have his men with him. You guys aren't going alone." Michael said.

"Mike, you're forgetting that we're not easy to I'll. Besides, you're not as strong as you might think right now." Logan said.

"What?"

"Michael, you're unique. Besides me, there's never been a hybrid before. Truth is, your powers could be limitless, but you depend on blood." Logan said.

"You need to feed. Without blood, you'll be growing weaker by the second. Here, use the time for this." Selene said, handing Michael a bad of cloned blood.

"Jesus Christ." Michael mumbled. "And what if I don't? What if I can't?"

"Normal food is lethal to hybrids. Trust me, I know. If you don't fulfill your cravings, you'll attack innocent humans. Believe me, you don't want that on your conscience." Logan said.

"There really is no going back to your old life, Michael." Selene said sympathetic.

"We're very sorry, Michael. If we could go back in time and give you your life back, we would." Logan said.

"Look, guys, I'm grateful for what you did. You saved my life. I wasn't ready to die." Michael said.

"Even though you would have been with Samantha again? Surely you would want to see her more than anything. Lucian wanted to see Sonja again, even if in death, and now he is probably with her and his child." Logan said with sadness.

"I do want to see Sam, I really do. But she'd want me to live on, and that's what I'm gonna do. Look, guys, go. Just make sure you come back." Michael said.

"Showing concern for us, Michael?" Selene asked.

"Well, my old life is gone, and besides that, you 2 are all I've got left now." Michael said with a smirk.

"Don't tell me that you consider us family, Mike. It's flattering." Logan asked with a smirk of his own.

"Maybe I am. Just go before daylight gets here." Michael said.

"Don't even think about doing something stupid, Michael." Selene said as she walked out of the door with Logan. They closed the door and deeply kissed before exiting the safehouse and heading to the mansion.

 **With Marcus**

The newly turned hybrid went to the interrogation building Logan and Selene used to keep Michael safe. He walked past the Lycan bodies, went to the computer and looked at the monitors that had the other safe houses. After a few minutes, he looked into Kraven's memories and saw that he knew the password. He typed it in and saw one safehouse activated. "There you all are." He said as he exited the building, spread his wings and flew to the active safehouse.

 **With Michael**

The new hybrid was sitting down, looking at the bag of blood. "Logan and Selene are gonna kill me." He said to himself as he put the blood down and walked out of the safehouse. He then came upon a tavern of some kind and walked in, getting looks from the humans. He found a table and sat down, looking at a middle-aged man. "How are you doing?" He asked.

 **With Selene and Logan**

The immortal lovers were walking through the woods. Logan was about to transform into his hybrid form but he suddenly heard wings flapping and looked up, seeing what looked like his hybrid form. "That must be Marcus." Logan said.

"We need to get back to Michael now." Selene said. They ran back to the safehouse but saw that Michael was gone but the bag of blood was still there, not even opened.

"Son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him when I see him again!" Logan said as they ran out of the safehouse.

A few minutes later, they heard gunshots. "Shit. If this wasn't bad enough, he's probably got the local cops after him. And top that off, daylight's almost here." Selene said, noticing the coming morning.

"Then we have to hurry." Logan said as they ran to find Michael. They followed the sound of gunshots to a cliff and jumped down.

They quickly dealt with the cops shooting at Michael and after that, Selene knelt down to Michael's side and but her wrist. She held her bleeding wrist to his mouth. "Drink it."

"No." He refused weakly.

"You'll die you fucking idiot!" Logan said.

Michael bit into Selene's wrist and drank her blood. In a few minutes, his strength was returning. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We need to go." Selene said as they started walking before none other than Marcus flew up to them and retracting his wings.

"Hello, Marcus. Been a while. I see you've got the same form as I do." Logan said.

"Save it, Logan. I know what you and Selene have done." Marcus said walking to them before stopping.

"Viktor deserved his fate, and Kraven was no better." Selene said.

"Kraven has already reaped the rewards of his own misdeeds. And Viktor, Viktor deserved his fate many times over." Marcus said.

"Damn. We've been wanting to kill Kraven for centuries, old man." Logan said.

"A terrible business, the slaying of your family, Selene. Yet so much effort was spent to keep this matter from me. What do you suppose Viktor had to hide, Logan?" Marcus asked.

"Hell if I know, Marcus. I was there the night your brother was captured, but you know I left the day after that." Logan growled.

"Then perhaps it is you, Selene. As the last of your wretched family, who has something to hide." Marcus said looking at Selene.

"Don't even think about it, Marcus. If you're after what I think you're after, you can forget it." Logan growled as his eyes turned black. Marcus screeched and lunged at Selene, nearly biting her before Logan grabbed him and threw him away. "Let's go."

They ran through the woods and onto a road. Logan saw a truck coming and waited for him to stop, once he did, Selene opened the door. "Mind if I drive?" She asked before throwing him out of the truck and getting in.

Logan and Michael transformed into their hybrid forms and got in the back as Selene hit the gas. Marcus flew towards them and shoved into the truck window, only to be kicked back by the other hybrids. Surprisingly, the two hybrids were en even match for the Elder hybrid. Landing blow for blow on him until he grabbed them by their necks and growled at them before Michael 7 blows on Marcus. The Elder hybrid threw him off the truck but he grabbed the chain. Logan spread his wings and flew into the air as Selene shot at Marcus, making him mad and spread his wings as well. He flew towards the driver's seat and grabbed Selene's neck. "Dead or alive, you will give me what I want." Marcus said.

"The hell she will!" Logan said as he grabbed Marcus and flew into the air with him. Logan plunged his claws in the Elder's head and kicked him in the ribs multiple times before Marcus kicked him away. Selene shot at Marcus again, making him fly to the passenger's side. Selene drove the truck into the mountain wall, greatly injuring Marcus and making him fall to the ground bloody. After they were well enough away from Marcus, he got up and glared at the truck.

Logan got the pendent as Michael climbed back up. Logan got into the passenger side window and Michael followed. "You okay, babe?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Selene said.

"He's a hybrid, isn't he?" Michael asked as he put a shirt on and gave one to Logan.

"Yeah. It must have been from that Lycan's blood who was in the Elder's chamber. Quite ironic, after Viktor spent so much effort to prevent another hybrid, he unknowingly ended up creating one himself." Logan said with amusement as he put on his shirt.

"He wanted your pendent. Why?"

"I don't know, but we have another problem." Selene said as the daylight began to come.

"Shit. Turn off up here." Michael told Selene, who did just that.

The sunlight came out and started to burn Selene's hand. "Shit. Selene, get done. Keep your foot on the gas but stay down." Logan said as he took the wheel and speeded up on a small road leading to some sort of warehouse. Logan drove the truck straight into the warehouse and stopped it.

Logan and Michael got out of the truck and threw a nearby blanket on the windshield. "Michael, use the paint to cover up the window." Logan said as he got a paint can, used his claws to open it and threw the paint on the window. Logan and Michael repeatedly threw paint on the window until no daylight got inside. "Man, that's just tiresome." Logan said, making Michael chuckle. "Rip that lock off that container and get Selene while I wash my hands." He told Michael as he went to the bathroom and washed the paint off his hands. He went back to the container and went inside.

"Jesus Christ." Michael said, seeing Selene's burns on her hand and cheek.

"Relax, Mikey, accelerated healing factor." Logan said.

"There's really no need." Selene said.

"I'll be back." Michael said going to the bathroom to find some medical supplies.

Logan saw a glow stick and turned it on as Michael came back with a first aid kit. "Alright, let me see." Michael said, inspecting Selene's hand and cheek, which was healed.

"See? No need." Selene said with a smirk.

"Told you, Mike, accelerated healing factors." Logan said with a smirk before punching Michael in the face.

"Shit. What the fuck was that for, Logan?" Michael asked.

"That's for your little stunt, dipshit. You ever pull something like that again, you're dead." Selene said.

"We're going to need you to keep a lookout. Marcus will most likely hide and we need you to find out where he'll go we also need that other truck fixed. Don't try to fight Marcus, just find out where he'll hide. Once you find out where Marcus is, come straight back here and fix that other truck." Logan said.

"I fuck up and you guys give me lookout and mechanic duty? Yeah, that seems fair." Michael said leaving the container and closing the door.

When Logan heard his footsteps leave the building, he turned to Selene. "Well, at least he has something to do while daylight's here, but what will we do?"

Selene smiled seductively. "Well, there is one thing we could do, and I think you know what that is." She said as she kissed him aggressively. Logan kissed her back and pushed her against the wall. "Mmmmm. Mmmmm." Selene moaned.

They separated and Logan unzipped her corset and threw it on the floor. Selene took off his shirt and he kissed and licked her neck, making her moan. Logan grabbed her ass and lifted her up, making her wrap her long legs around his waist.

Logan unzipped her catsuit and pulled it off her shoulders, leaving her almost completely naked, except for her boots. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look without a bra and panties?" Logan asked.

"Not lately. But you know that I'll never cover up my breasts or my pussy again." Selene said as she played with her breasts. Logan leaned down and started to lick and suck on her right breast while playing with the other one. "Oh fuck yes. Keep doing that, Logan!" She moaned as she reached down to finger her pussy, increasing the pleasure.

Logan grinned and placed his hand on her pussy, pumping 2 fingers in and out. "Oh God. Fuck. Shit. Finger my pussy!" Selene moaned as Logan fingered her pussy faster. He suddenly placed her on the floor and took off her boots, leaving her completely naked.

"You're so beautiful and sexy." Logan said, making her smirk before Logan placed his head between her legs and lick her pussy.

"Oh fuck yes! Uhhh, uhhh. Yes! Lick and suck on my pussy." Selene moaned as she tweaked her nipples and wrapping her legs around his head. "Logan... I'm cuming!" She yelled as she climaxed sending her juices into his mouth.

"Out of all the juices I've tasted, yours is my favorite." Logan said, making her smile before she flipped them over and took off his boots, socks, pants and underwear.

"The day's just beginning, Logan. You haven't fully satisfied me yet, not until I've tasted your cum and you fuck my horny pussy again." Selene said as she went down and gave his cock a hard lick while jerking him off.

"Fuck, woman." Logan said as he grabbed Selene's hair. Selene licked Logan's cock, running her tongue along the tip until she took it in her mouth and sucked on him as hard as she could, even placing her breasts between it and rubbing them against his cock.

She bobbed her head faster before Logan felt his climax coming. "Selene, I'm going to cum!" Logan yelled as he shot his cum into her mouth, which she made sure to swallow every drop of.

When Selene licked Logan's cock clean, he suddenly had her against the wall, his cock at her pussy. "Put the hard dick inside me, Logan. Fuck me now!" Selene ordered in a seductive tone of voice.

Logan kissed her and put his dick inside Selene's pussy, thrusting into her hard and fast. Selene felt like she was in heaven from the bliss she was feeling. The same feeling she felt when they mated in the mansion. "Oh yes! Fuck me harder!"

Logan thrusted harder into her until he put her on a box. "Want me to fuck your ass, Selene?" He asked as he slapped her ass.

"Yes. Fuck my ass!" Selene yelled.

"What's that? I can't hear you." Logan said as he smacked her ass harder.

"FUCK MY SEXY ASS LIKE A WHORE! FUCK MY ASSHOLE UNTIL I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she yelled loudly.

Logan put his cock into her ass and began thrusting into her hard. "OH SHIT, YES! FUCK MY SEXY ASS LIKE THE WHORE I AM! Selene moaned in bliss.

"Fuck, Selene, your ass is still a little tight." Logan said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"YESSS! FUCK YOUR HORNY BITCH!" She moaned in pure ecstasy, her lust taking over all her senses.

"You're my bad bitch, aren't you, Selene?" Logan whispered in her ear.

"YES I AM! I'M YOUR BAD VAMPIRE BITCH! FUCKING PUNISH ME! FUCK ME LIKE THE BEAST YOU ARE! I'M YOURS FOR ALL ETERNITY! UHHHH! UHHH! AAAAAH!" She moaned as she felt Logan's seed in her ass.

Selene then kissed him again tripped him with her foot, standing over him and wiggling her hips, her pussy dripping wet and his cum dripping from her ass. She got to her knees and straddled him before taking his cock into her pussy again. "Oh shit. This feels so fucking good!" Selene said as Logan grabbed her ass and squeezed it gently.

"Selene, I'm about to cum!" He said, holding on to her hips as she rode him.

"Me too, cum inside me this time! I want to feel your cum in my pussy!" She said as he bounced her faster on him. She threw her head back and felt her climax, her eyes glowing blue as Logan came inside her. They bit down on each other necks, seeing each other's memories as their eyes glowed.

Selene got off Logan and laid down next to him. Logan kissed her one more time and pulled the blanket over them. "I love you so much, babe."

"I love you too, my love." She said as they snuggled up close to each other and closed their eyes, falling asleep.

 **There you go, guys, the first part of Underworld Evaluation is complete. Next, the immortal lovers and Michael will get information from a certain exiled vampire and learn about things forbidden secrets and a certain Werewolf's prison and why Marcus is after the pendent and Selene's blood. Also, they'll meet the eldest of the immortals. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go, guys, the second part of Underworld Evolution has begun. The immortal lovers and Michael will meet Andreas Tanis and learn about the prison of a certain Werewolf and why Marcus is after Selene and the pendent and meet the eldest of the immortals. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

Selene and Logan were sleeping peacefully in the container after their wild day of sex when they heard an engine trying to turn on, waking them. "I take it Michael's gotten the truck fixed?" Selene asked.

"Looks like it. I'll get dressed and go help him out if he's not already finished." Logan said.

Selene kissed him deeply and passionately. "Hope we can have another great fuck just like this one soon." Selene said as she got up and showed her sexy body to him.

Logan got up and kissed her deeply. "We will, my sexy babe, after Marcus is taken care of." Logan said as got dressed and went out to help Michael. "Hey, Mike."

"Hey, Logan. I found out where Marcus was. He's in an abandoned tunnel, possibly avoiding daylight. I also got this vehicle fixed. It's a car with a backseat so you and Selene got shotgun like always." Michael said, closing the hood of the car.

"Excellent job, Mike."

"You guys have fun today?" Michael asked with a knowing smirk.

"Back off, Mikey, mine and Selene's sex life is no one's business, got it?" Logan asked.

"Don't worry, Logan, I'm not trying but into your personal business." Michael said holding his hands up.

Logan went to the container and opened the door to find Selene already dressed. "Sun's setting, babe." Selene turned around, looking at the pendent. "What's wrong?"

"I've seen this before when I was a child. I've held it." Selene said as she pushed the green button on it, making little saw blades come out of it. "I saw it when it was opened like this."

"I only saw it when I was living with Viktor when Lucian was his slave. He gave it to Sonja as a gift." Logan said with sadness as he remembered Lucian and Sonja.

"I think we both know who would have any answers as to what this thing is and why Marcus wants it so badly." Logan said.

"Who could that be, guys?" Michael asked.

"Andreas Tanis. He was the official historian of the Covins. He fell from favor after documenting what Viktor said to be lies, which as we know now is the truth." Selene said as they got in the car.

"What happened to him?"

"He was exiled 300 years ago." Selene answered.

"300 years? What makes you think we're gonna find him now?"

"Cause we were the ones who exiled him, Mike." Logan answered as he drove the car out of the warehouse and began driving to Tanis exiled place.

After some time, they got there. "It looks like a monastery." Michael said, noticing the cross on the building.

"It used to be. Tanis has been hiding there since Viktor's order. We'll be the first people he's seen in centuries." Selene said as Logan stopped at a gate.

"That's odd. We both don't remember this gate being here before. I'll investigate." Selene said as she got out of the car and got out her gun, shooting the gate. She opened it and walked in as the car followed slowly. When they stopped, Selene saw a red light on the cross. "Go back!" She said before a trap door opened, sending Selene into it.

"Shit." Logan said as he got out of the car but a Lycan pushed the car to the side, sending Michael through the window. He got up and transformed into his hybrid form and engaged the Lycan. Logan transformed, brought out his wing bones and stabbed the Lycan in the leg as Michael ripped its lower jaw off, killing it. Logan looked and saw a tunnel and they headed inside it.

Selene got up and heard a Lycan coming her way. She got out he'd silver nitrate gun and when the Lycan was close, she fired 3 bullets into the werewolf, killing it. Another Lycan ran towards her and she killed it with her knife. She then went through the tunnel and got out of it.

When Logan heard another Lycan coming, he brought out his right wing bones and stabbed it I the head, killing it. "Let's move, Mikey." He said.

Selene ran up the stairs and walked through the halls until 2 half naked vampires walked at her, which she easily killed before a gunshot missed her. She looked and saw Tanis. "I knew it was you, Selene. The stench of Viktor's blood still lingers in your veins." He said with disgust.

"Tanis. I see your aim hasn't improved." Selene said.

Tanis scoffed. "You haven't changed. You don't scare me, Selene."

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Tanis?" The voice of Logan asked as he flew towards Tanis and scooped him up into the ceiling.

"L-Logan, i-i-it's you." Tanis said, scared to death at seeing the hybrid.

"That's not all, history boy." Logan said as Michael jumped through the wall and Logan threw him to the Lycan hybrid.

"We need to talk." Selene said as she walked up to him. Tanis led them to his bedroom and Selene looked at a bra. "Your exile seems a bit more comfortable than we remember."

"How does a vampire have Lycan bodyguards?" Michael asked as he put a shirt on from Tanis' closet.

"A gift from a most persuasive client." Tanis answered.

"Lucian." Selene said going to a curtain that had a blue glow behind it.

"Why the hell would Lucian want to protect a coward like you?" Logan asked as Selene opened the curtain that had UV weapons.

"Because he was trading with him UV weapons. How long have you been in the business of killing your own kind?"

"I've done what's necessary to survive. My decision was made easy the day your precious Viktor betrayed me." Tanis said.

"And he did that very well. That bastard's dead. Selene and I killed him." Logan said.

"You two killed Viktor?" Tanis asked before he laughed. "I think not" he said before the immortal lovers gave him a serious look. "Ah, so your eyes are finally open. Isn't it interesting how the truth is so much harder to absorb then light. You know, I tried to stop him. Committing such a horrible crime and turn you was too much to take. My protests are why he put me here."

"The old bastard put you here for a reason besides your protests, scroll boy. It's because you know something. What do you know?" Logan asked.

Very little of anything, I'm afraid" Tanis said as he picked up a glass of blood, which Selene shot with the crossbow.

"Well, perhaps we're mistaken and there's no use for you at all." Selene said threateningly.

"Marcus was after this pendent. Why?" Logan asked, showing Tanis the pendent, which he recognized.

"Well, I'll look at my books and I'll show you why. Meanwhile, Logan, why don't you tell Selene and him a few things." Tanis said walking to his bookshelf.

"What does he mean, Logan?" Selene asked as she walked up to him.

Logan sighed. "Some history is based on truth and others on lies. As I told you, Viktor wasn't the first vampire. He was once human and the ruler of these lands. Marcus is the one. The very first vampire. Marcus told me that when Viktor was dying and the next breath meant more to the bastard then silver or gold, Marcus came offering him immortality. And in return, Viktor was to use his army turned immortal to help him defeat the white Werewolf that attacked my village long ago: Marcus's twin brother, William. His appetite for destruction and death was uncontrollable that even the ones who were dead turned into his spawns. These werewolves weren't like the Lycans we know. These were raging monsters, never able to take human form again. As you already know, my village was one of William's targets and you know the rest from there. Once I trained Viktor's army, we tracked down and destroyed William's spawns, then captured William and locked him away for all eternity."

"Why would Viktor let William live? Why couldn't he just let you kill him like you wanted, besides the fact that he would suffer forever." Selene asked, wanting to know why Viktor would let an uncontrollable monster like that live.

"Because that bastard was afraid. He was warned that should Marcus ever die, all the vampires would die." Logan answered.

"So in Viktor's mind, William's death would mean the end for all Lycans; his slaves." Selene said.

"Yep. But Marcus just told him that to save him and his bastard brother's own asses. I knew he was lying, but Viktor was too much afraid for his own ass to let me kill both of them, so he protected Marcus at all costs, but even that wouldn't have stopped me from killing Marcus myself one day because I knew he'd try to free William if Viktor and Amelia were out of the way." Logan said with a smirk.

"If that day would have come, I would've gladly helped you, my love. I never liked Marcus anyway." Selene said with a smile as she kissed Logan.

"Shoulda killed their asses anyway, Logan. You could've done it, you know. But I guess if all those vampires that you trained were around, they would have eventually killed you, right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. But unlike Viktor or Marcus, I wasn't afraid for my life and would have gladly killed them to prevent William from ever being freed the moment he was imprisoned. But I knew that if I died, Selene would have been killed by William's spawns and there'd be no one to stop Marcus from freeing William." Logan said.

"Found it!" Tanis said as he flipped through book pages.

The immortal lovers and Michael walked up to the table and saw what looked like people. "Vampires?" Michael asked.

"Mortals. Men loyal to Alexander Corvinus, the father of us all." Tanis said as he flipped through the pages. They saw something on one of the pages and stopped Tanis from turning it.

"What the hell is that?" Selene asked, looking at the storage object.

"You should know. It's William's prison, the prison your father was commissioned to build." He said.

Selene then remembered her father and why her family was killed. "Selene, what's wrong?" Michael asked.

"She now understands why her family was killed." Tanis answered for her.

"But that was many years later." Selene said.

"The winter of Lucian's escape. Your father knew too much, or too much for Viktor to risk. Especially when Lucian had the key to William's cell." Tanis said holding up the pendent.

"And I'm the map." Selene realized.

"Yes. The only one still living who has seen its location. Viktor realized that you'd be too young to remember the normal way. But Marcus knows that the memory, and therefore the exact location of William's prison is hidden away in your blood." Tanis said.

"Why is Marcus looking for him now after all this time?" Michael asked.

"He would have jumped at the chance to look for him after Viktor and Amelia were dead. I could always see it in his eyes that he was secretly obsessed with freeing William and doing who knows what with him." Logan said.

"I do know someone who could stop him. Perhaps I could arrange a meeting. In exchange for you discretion of course." Tanis said.

"Of course." Selene said.

"Go to Pier 17. Ask for Lorence Macaro." Tanis said. The immortal lovers and Michael then left to go to Pier 17

 **Later**

Tanis was taking the bodies of his dead lovers to the Lycan room when he heard someone coming, more than likely Marcus.

He ran to his book room and closed the door but Marcus just opened it as Tanis ran to the other side of the table. "Tanis, you seem anxious. Why do you flee the very sight of me?" Marcus asked as he sat down in a chair. "Sit. There's no need for this to be unpleasant. I've always rather enjoyed your company. Tanis looked at the UV weapons, which Marcus looked at as well. "Now you're being rude."

"Sorry." Tanis said with a nervous smile and sat down.

"Viktor Struck 2 keys. What do you know of them." Marcus asked.

"Keys? I-i don't know of any keys." Tanis said.

Marcus didn't like the answer and brought out his wing bones. They pierced Tanis' shoulders and brought him to the hybrid. "Oh yes, those keys."

"Yes?"

"Well, one was kept in plain sight, wrapped around his daughter's neck." Tanis said.

"And the other?"

"Kept with Viktor at all times."

"Where?"

"Within him, beneath the flesh." Tanis answered.

Marcus ripped off Tanis necklace. Tanis knew what he was going to do and begged him not to. Marcus then got Tanis' jacket off him and bit into his shoulder, drinking his blood and seeing his memories, including the meeting with the immortal lovers and Michael and where they were going. And even who they were going to see. When Marcus was through, he dropped Tanis dead body.

 **With the immortal lovers and Michael**

They drove to Pier 17 and stopped at a ship that had arrived the night before. "How do we know Tanis isn't setting us up?" Michael asked.

"That piece of shit isn't brave enough to set us up." Selene said before someone came up to the car and demanded that they put there hands up. Logan put the pendent on the window and the guard took them inside the ship to an old man who looked at the pendent and told his guards to leave, which they did.

"You're familiar with this, old man?" Logan asked as the man opened the pendent.

"Intimately." He answered.

Selene looked at the symbol on the ring and remembered the same symbol in Tanis' book. "You're Alexander Corvinus."

"There was once a time I was known by that name, but by any name I am still your forefather." Alexander said as he got up and gave the pendent to Logan.

"How have you stayed hidden all these years?" Selene asked.

"For centuries I've stood by and watched the havoc my sons have wrought upon each other and upon humanity. Not the legacy I prayed for the moment I watched them enter this world. And a tiresome duty, keeping the war contained, cleaning up the mess, hiding my family's unfortunate history." Alexander said.

"Couldn't you have stopped it?" Michael asked.

"Could you kill your own sons?" Alexander countered.

"You know what Marcus will do. If he finds me, he finds William's prison. You need to help us stop him." Selene said.

"You are asking me to help you kill my son? You? A Death Dealer? How many innocents did you kill in the six century quest to avenge your family. Spare me your self-righteousness. You are no different from Marcus and even less noble than William. At he he cannot control his savagery." Alexander said.

"Bull-fucking-shit, old man! You could've kill your bastard sons before they became the monsters they are now! And don't you dare compare me to one of your bastard sons. I've only killed monsters that they created they've killed innocent people. That uncontrollable son of a bitch massacred my entire village. If you had killed him when you had the chance, none of this would have happened. Every innocent person who's died in this insane war is because of you!" Logan said.

"Logan's right. Anything we've done can be laid at your feet. Hundreds of thousands of innocent people have died because of your inability to accept that your sons are monsters, that they create monsters. You could've stopped all of it before it even began!" Selene said.

"Do not come groveling to me simply because you are weaker than your adversary, even if you have 2 hybrids with you." Alexander said.

"You know the devastation William caused before he was captured. He cannot be set free." Selene said.

"Got that right, babe. I'll kill Marcus and especially this foolish old man if he gets in our way before that uncontrollable son of a bitch is free to massacre an entire city, let alone the world." Logan said.

 **I'm stopping the chapter here, guys. Don't worry, I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible. Next, Marcus will do something that will hurt Selene greatly and Alexander will give Selene something that will make her strong enough to get defeat Marcus for good. Also, a certain Werewolf will get released from his prison and Logan will finally have his vengeance for his village. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go, guys, the final part of Underworld Evolution has begun. Marcus will do something that will hurt Selene and Michael greatly, Alexander will give Selene something that will help her defeat him, Marcus will release a certain Werewolf from his prison and Logan will finally get to do something he's wanted to do for centuries. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

Just when Alexander was about to speak again, they heard gunshots and one of the guards bodies fell through the top window. Suddenly, a wing bone pierced Logan's chest and dragged him down, making Selene gasp in horror.

The wing bone let Logan go and he fell below the dock into water. He swam back up but Marcus grabbed his head and threw him into a crate. "I don't know what you want with your bastard brother but you'll have to kill me if you want to free that son of a bitch." Marcus roared and landed 2 blows on Logan before he blocked one and growled at the Elder

Selene grabbed the machine gun. "No. Wait. You're no match for him." Alexander said, but Selene ignored him and ran with Michael out of the window.

Marcus roared, grabbed Logan impaled him on the rod, making him gasp in pain. Logan attempted to grab Marcus but he stopped him and impaled his hand on a shorter rod. "Y-you're gonna… die for this, you son of a bitch. You and your bastard brother." Logan said.

"You first, Logan. Say hello to the worthless people of your village in hell." Marcus said as he found the pendent and ripped it off Logan. "Soon, brother."

Selene and Michael made it to where Logan had been dragged. When Selene saw Logan, her eyes glowed blue and Michael transformed into his hybrid form. Selene jumped down and began shooting Marcus with the machine gun while Michael held his arms. Selene hit Marcus with a few bullets before Marcus brought his legs up and kicked Michael back before diving in the water and coming out a 2 seconds later. His wing bones pierced Selene's right wrist and left knee. Marcus moved closer to her and saw her blood spray out of her wrist. He opened his mouth and drank the blood, seeing Selene's memories, from her family's murder, Logan and Viktor hugging her, but most importantly, the location of his brother's prison. Selene got a pistol from one of the dead guards and shot Marcus in the face multiple times before he let go of her and flew up.

When Marcus was gone, Selene got out of the water as Michael got Logan's hand out of the rod and broke the larger one off and transformed back into human form. Selene went to Logan, her voice breaking up. "No. No, Logan. Look at me. Look at me. Logan, my love." She said beginning to cry. "Shit." Selene ripped open Logan's shirt, bit into her wrist and let her blood drip into her Love's chest but it wasn't healing. "No. Please, Logan. Don't leave me, please." Selene said as she tapped Logan's face before she began hitting his chest. "FUCK!" She cried, continuing to hit Logan's chest.

Michael touched her shoulders and tried to hug her but she struggled. "Selene, stop! It won't help! Please, stop!" Michael urged as he finally got her into a hug while Selene broke down completely, crying loudly at the loss of the only man she's ever loved. Michael hugged Selene, looked at Logan and shed a few tears himself, saddened at the loss of the only brother he'd ever had.

 **Meanwhile with Alexander**

The eldest of the immortals heard gunshots and the sounds of his men screaming in agony as they were being killed. He looked at the door and saw blood spatter on the window before it darkened. A few seconds later, Marcus walked inside. "Hello, father."

"You are unwelcome in my presence." Alexander said with contempt.

"Ah, the predictable heart that never changes. Pity it beats within such a fool. The eldest of the immortals. Yet you have made no attempt to seize your destiny." Marcus said.

"We are oddities of nature, you and I, nothing more! This is a world for humanity." Alexander said.

"And that petty sentiment explains why you rejected your sons? Why you stood by for over half a millennium as William suffered alone in darkness? No, father. I have no respect for your petty sentiment. Viktor's key' where is it?" Marcus demanded.

"Whatever plan you have for William is futile. You cannot control your brother!"

"Oh I am stronger now. And our bond is greater than you have ever wanted to acknowledge." Marcus said.

"You're wrong. Soon you'll be drowning in Lycans just like before." Alexander said, refusing to believe him.

"Not Lycans, father, or vampires. A new race created in the image of their maker. Their new God: me." Marcus said as he walked to Alexander, brought our one of his wing bones and stabbed his father to the wall, making him yell in pain. "And a true God… has no father." He said he he got a nearby sword and stabbed his father with it, making him bleed. Marcus searched his father and found the other half of the key.

"You will fail." Alexander said. But Marcus simply scoffed. He then heard a helicopter coming, took his wing bone and the sword out of Alexander and quickly left.

The cleaners landed and headed to Alexander but saw him bleeding. "Get the kit!" The leader ordered the others.

"No!" Alexander said.

The leader looked down and saw Alexander's blood on the floor. "Please, sir, let us help you." He pleaded.

"The time has come, my friend. Find the girl and Michael and bring them to me." Alexander told him.

The cleaners did as they were told and quickly found them. Selene saw them and pointed her gun at them. "No, wait. Wait." The leader said as he saw Logan. "If you want Marcus, you'll need Alexander's help."

Selene and Michael looked at Logan. "Don't leave him here." Selene told them, not wanting her lover to be left alone.

The cleaners got Logan's body and escorted Selene and Michael back to Alexander. They then stood in front of the old man. "Did he get the pendant?"

"Oh he got it alright, and he murdered my friend and her lover to do it." Michael said, furious with his ancestor.

"Even if you're a hybrid, Michael, he'll still be too powerful if William is freed." Alexander said.

"You are the only one older than he is, the only one stronger. You could've killed him yourself." Selene said.

"No matter what he's become, he's my son. The 2 of you are the last hope left. There is only one way to defeat him." Alexander said as he cut his right wrist with a knife. "Quickly, Selene, before there is no more legacy left in my veins."

Selene knelt down and grabbed his wrist. "What will I became?" She asked.

"The future." Alexander answered. Selene then but into Alexander's wrist, drinking his blood and seeing his memories. While this was happening, her eyes were turning white before she closed them and finished. Selene broke away and looked at Alexander. "Go now." He said.

The cleaners prepared the helicopter and got inside it with Selene and Michael. Once they were all aboard, they took off and headed to William's prison where Marcus was heading. Selene looked at the body bag and opened it, looking at her love's body will sadness. Michael looked at her sympathetically and put his hand on her shoulder. While this was happening, Alexander got out one of the bombs his cleaners used, activated it and sat it on the other bombs. In a few seconds, the bomb went off, killing Alexander and destroying his ship.

 **With Marcus**

The evil Elder hybrid was walking through the prison, using Selene's memories to guide him through. He saw drawings of the sun and other things. He found the stone door and got out the keys, putting them together and making it whole again. He used it to open the door and went inside it, finding his brother's prison. He walked up to it and unlocked it with the key, making the mechanisms unlock and opened the cell.

"William."Marcus said as he raised his torch up to give William some light. The white Werewolf roared angrily and advanced on Marcus. "Wait. No, William, stop! Be still, brother. It's me." He said, making William calm down. "I'd no sooner harm you than myself." He said.

 **Meanwhile with Selene, Michael and the cleaners**

The helicopter finally found William's prison and were looking for a way inside. Selene looked into her memories and found an entrance that she'd seen when she was a child. "Head back around towards the river." She said, making them do just that.

"I don't see a way in." Michael said.

"There used to be a river entrance just there. It must be submerged now." Selene said.

"Looks like we're getting wet." The leader told his friends. They all got their water gear and weapons ready. Selene's eyes glowed blue and she opened the door.

"Selene, don't you need one of these?" Michael asked.

The look she gave told him no and he put it on. Selene and Michael nodded to each other. "For Logan." They both said as they dived into the water with the cleaners. They swam through the entrance and got inside. Once inside, they began to search for Marcus. Selene used her memories to find the way to William's cell and saw the door already opened.

"He's already here." Selene said. 2 of the cleaners stood guard while the others went with Selene and Michael. As they went through the door, Selene saw the drawings she drew as a child and touched them.

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." Selene said as they went further and found William's cell opened. They went to it. "We're too late. Good. That means we get to kill them both." Selene said as she took the key out of the lock.

Suddenly, they heard roaring and gunshots. They ran to the door and saw William killing the guards as the others shot at the werewolf. William growed and ran off, with the cleaners running after him. Michael transformed into his hybrid form and ran after William as well.

Marcus appeared and grabbed the end of her shotgun but she pistol-whipped him and grabbed his throat. "Impressive." He said.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to Logan." Selene said as Marcus shoved her into the other wall. Selene broke free and landed a few blows on the evil hybrid before she got her shotgun and fired all the rounds in Marcus, making his stubble back into the wall. Selene used the key to seal the stone door and it closed, but not all the way because stones blocked it. Marcus roared angrily, took off his coat and transformed into his hybrid form.

 **Meanwhile in the helicopter.**

The body bag blew open and Logan's head was out. Suddenly, something flashed in his mind and he saw his mother, all the people in his village, Lucian and Sonja and Amelia. " _Logan, my son. You have to fight. Your loved ones need you now more than ever._ "

" _All of you, I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you when you needed me the most. My biggest regret is that I couldn't save any of you_." _Logan said with regret._

" _It's alright, brother. We're all in a far better place now. But you still have loved ones in the world who need you."_ Lucian said.

" _Yes, Logan. Besides, we love you so much and we'll always be with you in your heart." Sonja and as she revealed her beautiful baby girl to Logan, making him smile in joy._

" _Go now,_ Logan. _Protect the ones you love, for all of us." All of Logan's long gone loved ones told him._

Outside of Logan's mind, his eyes opened to reveal the beginning of his hybrid transformation.

 **Wuth Selene**

She ran to where the gunshots were being fired and took cover behind a corner as one of the last cleaners fired o. Her unknowingly. "Hold it! Oh fuck." She said, annoyed.

Selene, he went right through there. All we gave are UV rounds. They won't take him down." The leader told her.

"No. But they'll slow him down." Selene said, walking to where the leader was. Michael jumped to where he was as well and they began crossing the bridge.

One of the planks broke off, making the other cleaner nearly fall but Michael caught him and put him back on the bridge. "You all right?" The leader asked before William appeared and bit him, making him shoot the other cleaner. Selene shot at William and he tried to swipe at her but she back-flipped to the broken hole in the bridge, reloaded her guns and shot at William until she ran out of bullets. She got out of 2 explosive Shurikens, activated them and they them at the werewolf but he jumped out of the way and the shurikens hit the ceiling, exploding with a big bang. Michael grabbed Selene and jumped with her to safety as the ceiling came down on them. When it was over, Selene got a machine gun and looked for William with Michael.

After a few minutes, one of the dead cleaners suddenly began moving, beginning to transform into a Werewolf. Selene remembered that Logan told her that these werewolves were raging monsters that could never take human form ever again. Michael remembered as well and quickly punched the transforming cleaner through his chest, killing him. The other cleaners began transforming as well and Selene shot one of them until she ran out of bullets. Michael punched them back and their transformation completed.

The helicopter came to the hole in the ceiling and the gunner aimed at the werewolves. "What are you waiting for? Shoot them." The pilot said.

"I can't. Not without taking them out. I can't get a shot." The gunner said.

"You won't need to, boys." Logan said, now fully transformed into his hybrid form. He jumped down, grabbing the line as he went.

The other two werewolves were walking to Selene and Michael but suddenly, they were stabbed through the head by 2 wing bones, killing them before the wing bones retracted back into Logan's back. Michael finished off the last one and Selene looked at Logan.

"Logan, my love." Selene said, surprised at seeing her lover alive.

"Hey, babe. Happy to see me?" Logan asked with a the same humor that Selene loved so much. The immortal lovers walked up to each other and hugged tightly, making Michael smile at this.

Suddenly, Michael was swiped hard into a wall, knocking him out. William jumped to the ground and looked at Logan, growing in pure hatred and rage at the one who resisted the change, chased him across the lands and even helping capture him.

"Selene, get back. He's mine." Logan said in a tone of voice that she knew was his most serious. Selene jumped to the bridge and Logan looked at the Werewolf who ruined his life centuries ago. "Remember me?" He asked, getting a grow and a nod from William. "Good. Because I sure as hell remember you, you son of a bitch!"

The centuries old enemies roared loudly and jumped at each other, beginning their final fight. William got Logan down and slashed his chest, making him bleed. The werewolf the bit into Logan's middle, biting some flesh off of him and making Logan roar in pain before the hybrid kicked him hard, sending him back a few feet.

The helicopter pilot saw this. "Take him down!" He told the gunner, who began shooting at William. Unfortunately, Marcus had finally escaped and was walking to the fight. He saw William getting shot at and grabbed the line, using his strength to pull the helicopter down, making it go inside the fortress, killing the pilot and the gunner. The helicopter smashed through the bridge but chains were holding it up. Fortunately, Selene was not harmed. Surprisingly, the helicopter blades were still spinning, despite them being partly destroyed.

"It's my turn now, you murderous bastard!" Logan said as he pounced on William and began to bite into his arm, biting some flesh off of it before the hybrid grabbed the arm and threw William hard into a wall. Logan started to slash at William's back with his claws, drawing lots of blood before William swiped him back and roared loudly in rage. Logan brought out his wing bones and slashed William's chest 8 times, making blood spray out of the wounds.

While the centuries old enemies were fighting, Marcus engaged Selene. This time being evenly matched because of Selene's increased strength. Selene got around Marcus, grabbed his right hand and throat, pushing him back close to the helicopter blades. When Marcus's have got too close to the fast-spinning blades, his hand was completely shredded, making the evil Elder hybrid tell in pain.

Logan retracted his wing bones, punched William 10 times before grabbing his head from behind, making the white Werewolf roar loudly as Logan started to pull hard. "GO TO HELL!" He yelled as he ripped his sworn enemy's entire head off, finally killing him and avenging everyone he had ever killed.

"William!" Marcus said, shocked at seeing his brother, the one he had been obsessed with for centuries die. He roared and stabbed Selene with his right wing bone, making her let go of him as she looked at him. "I knew Viktor made a mistake by keeping you as a pet. He should have killed you with the rest of your family. And Logan, turning Logan has been my greatest mistake. I should have finished him off the moment I first laid eyes on him!"

"Yes, you and Viktor both should've killed us." She said before she ripped the tip of the wing bone off and impaled him through the head. "But you and him didn't." She said as she punched the evil Elder hybrid into the helicopter blades, ripping him to bloody pieces and making the blades stop spinning.

Selene's eyes turned from white to blue to hazel as the sun came up. Logan flew to her and transformed back into his human form as Michael woke up and walked to them while transforming as well. Selene reached into the sunlight to find that I'd didn't harm her. For the first time in centuries, she felt its warmth. She turned around and saw Logan smiling at her. She happily smiled back and he walked up to her. The immortal lovers wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately, both happy that they'd been reunited. Selene was happy that her lover was alive and that she could now walk with him in daylight. Logan was happy that he was reunited with his lover and that he finally killed the monster who murdered his village. And Michael was happy at seeing his brother and sister happily reunited.

 **There you go, guys, Underworld Evolution is complete. Next will be the 3rd episode of the Underworld Endless War anime. Selene and Logan will kill an old enemy and the immortal lovers will do something that they've wanted to do for centuries. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go, guys, the 3rd episode of the Endless War anime has begun. Selene and Logan will kill an old enemy and will do something they've wanted to do for years. It will take place in the City of Love. After that, another mating scene. After all, where better than the City of Love, right? Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

It had been a few years since Logan and Selene killed William and Marcus and since then, their lives had gotten more complicated. Without Alexander and his cleaners around to clean up the mess, the humans had quickly became aware of vampires and Lycans and were focusing on the extension of both races. And because of it, it got much harder for the 3 immortals to kill Lycans without being discovered by the humans.

Recently, Logan, Selene and Michael had been in Paris because one of their contacts had found an old Lycan enemy of the immortal lovers, who's brothers they had killed decades ago. Since then, they planned to finally finish the job and kill him. Logan also wanted to do something that he's wanted to do for centuries. He tapped his coat pocket and felt that the valuable thing was still in it and smiled.

Currently, the immortal lovers were hiding behind an ally because the local cops were going from car to car, searching for any Lycan and vampire. They used silver nitrate spray and UV light weapons and had just killed a vampire couple. "Damn, the pressure's really on." Logan said.

"Yeah. After this, let's hide out in the city for a few days and then leave to somewhere far away." Selene said as they walked further into the alley.

"I agree, babe. We'll live a happy life somewhere far away from the cities until the heat cools down, Michael as well." Logan said.

 **At the Tati hotel**

Said Lycan was having a little 'sesson' with one of the women in his harem. He plunged his claws into her back, making blood come out. "Yes. And as blood drips from their hybrid brother's lifeless corpse, their eyes will lock with mine and they will know my pain!" The lycan known as Krandrill said.

Unfortunately for him, a camera in the hotel was recording them. The female security guard paused the screen and sent a picture to her vampire friend. Selene and Logan saw the picture. "Looks like he's having fun, no doubt it's a trap for us." Logan said.

"Indeed. But if he's anything like he was half a century ago, he'll underestimate us again. He did it when we last saw him, and he'll probably do it again." Selene said.

Logan's smartphone rang and he pushed speaker phone. "Hey Mike. Good to hear from you."

" _Good to hear from you guys, too. So, you're contact tell the truth? He's at the Tati hotel_?" Michael asked.

"Look for yourself." Selene said.

" _Yeah, looks like he's enjoying himself. Let's make this fun night his last."_ Michael said.

"Be careful, Mike. This one's dangerous and he's carrying a very old grudge." Logan said.

"Really? What'd you 2 do to him?" Michael asked.

"Let's just say we killed his twin brothers a few decades ago and cut off his left arm. That's why he's got a grudge against us." Selene explained.

"Relax, guys. I'm always careful." Michael assured them.

"Oh really?" Like that little stunt you pulled?" Logan asked, referring to the incident in the woods.

"Come on, guys, you gotta let that one go." Michael said as he neared the hotel.

"Just wait for us, Michael. We'll be there in a few minutes." Selene told him as they hid from officers on the roof.

 **In the hotel room**

Krandrill and his woman were putting on their clothes. The male Lycan then sniffed the air and smiled evilly. "The Death Dealer lover's brother is here. They'll come when they hear his pain. It ends tonight, my brothers, it ends tonight." He said as he transformed into his Lycan form and howled very loudly.

"Guys, I think we just ran out of time!" Michael said

"Michael, you idiot. We said wait for us!" Logan said as he and Selene dealt with the officers on the roof. Logan and Selene got to the roof across from the hotel and Logan snapped an officer's neck.

Michael entered the hotel and saw some Lycan girls surrounding the transformed Krandrill. "A Lycan with a harem, that's hardly surprising. Guess a Lycan like you needs any help he can get these days." Michael said as he transformed into his hybrid form and took off his coat, and rushed at them. Two of the Lycan women fired grapple guns, piecing Michael's wrists and right leg, pinning him to the wall as the others fired machine guns at him. Michael broke free, pulling the women with the grapples to him and killing them. He then jumped on the stairs, killing the rest until Krandrill ran and pounced on him. Michael kicked him up to the second floor and jumped up to follow him. Krandrill grabbed the hybrid by the neck and put him against the wall but Michael tore through the Lycan's right side with his claws, kicked him back and swiped him out of the window, just In time for Selene and Logan to jump on him and fill him with bullets until they landed on a car.

Krandrill spat out blood and laughed. "You think you 2 have won? The humans are hunting your kind now. It's just a matter of time before you both join us in hell!"

"Yes. Meantime, say hello to your brothers for us, will ya?" Logan asked as he and Selene put the last of their bullets into the one-armed Lycan, killing him for good.

When that was done, they headed to a rooftop near the Eiffel Tower where Selene and Logan embraced. The humans weren't hunting this part of the city because they'd already killed all the vampires and Lycans in the area. "So, guys, glad you killed that Lycan finally?" Michael asked.

"Yes. It was satisfying, but there is the matter of you rushing in like that when we specifically told you to wait for us." Selene said.

"Oh, come on, Selene, that Lycan dumbass clearly underestimated me. I killed his harem very easily and I would have killed him, too since he only had one arm." Michael said.

"We know that, Mike, but not all enemies underestimate their opponents. Some of them learn from their mistakes. And rushing in like you did would have gotten your ass killed if it were someone else." Logan said.

"I know. Look, I'm sorry for worrying you guys. Next time, I'll wait for you, Scout's honor." Michael said, putting his right hand up.

"I'll forgive you if you can do something for us." Logan said.

"And what's that?"

"First I need to ask Selene something very important. It's about our future together." Logan said as he looked at Selene.

"What's so important that it involves our future, my love?" Selene asked.

"Selene, ever since I met you all those centuries ago, I've been in love like I never have with other women before. You've filled the void that was unfilled until I met you. And over the centuries we've been together, I knew that there was only one woman I've wanted to fully comment to: you." Logan said as he got to one knee, making Selene's heart skip a beat as he pulled out a little square box from his coat. "Selene, I've been wanting to ask you this for centuries. I found this years ago and I've been saving it for the right moment." He said as he opened the box to reveal 2 diamond silver rings with very expensive looking silver diamonds on top. "Selene, will you marry me?"

Selene looked at the ring and saw that it looked very expensive. Wherever he got it from, it must have been pretty valuable in order to get. She cried tears of joy and looked at him. "Oh, Logan, my love, of course I will. I want to be your wife and spend the rest of eternity with you." She cried with joy as Logan stood up and hugged her.

"Mike, I'd like you to marry us. Do that for me and we'll forgive your little stunt." Logan said as he looked at Michael.

"Do it as a brother to us, Michael." Selene said.

Michael gave them the most serious brotherly smile he ever gave. "It'll be my greatest honor to wed my brother and sister." He said as Logan gave him the rings.

"Before we do anything, I have to make a call." Selene said, getting out her smartphone and making a call to one of her loyal female human friends. After that, they headed to the Derby Hotel where they met the female human with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a red dress that went down to her knees and black heels to match with a hair strap. She owned the hotel. She informed them that she had a surprise for the lovers in the hotel when they were ready and stayed for the wedding. After that, Michael began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here tonight to bond the 2 strongest hybrids in the world as one. If anyone has any objections as to why this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." To which there was none. "Logan, will you take Selene to be your wife for the rest of eternity, to love and protect as long as you live?"

"I definitely will." Logan answered as he looked into Selene's eyes.

"Selene, do you take Logan Shaw to be your husband for the rest of eternity? To love and protect as long as you live?" Michael asked.

"You know I do." Selene answered.

Michael opened the box and Logan got Selene's ring. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." He said as he put the ring on her right finger.

"And I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." Selene said as she put the ring on his left finger.

"By the power vested in me and as a favor to adopted siblings, I now pronounce you man and wife. Just kiss already, guys." Michael said with humor and amusement.

Selene jumped on Logan, kissing him deeply as they wrapped their arms around each other tightly. Selene grinded her hips against his, making her husband's lower area hard. "Whoa, Selene, you really in a rush?" Logan asked with a knowing smile.

"You better believe I am. We haven't had fun in mouths. Besides, this is our wedding night and it's still young." Selene said seductively.

"I figured you were eager, Selene. That's why I've had the entire hotel cleared out for just this occasion. The guests have been moved to a hotel as equally fancy as this one for 3 days, thanks to a luxury spa hotel opening for free for 3 days. So you 2 two have the whole place to yourselves. Your room's 635, which is on the top floor with a view of the Eiffel tower." The woman named Laura told them.

"Thanks, Laura. Say, our brother here could use a couple of nights out on this part of town. And you could use some vacation time yourself. Why don't you take Michael out to one of your favorite bars and bring him back to your place when you've drank enough?" Logan asked.

"Well, I could use the company. And he looks like a handsome fellow." Laura said as she leaned in to whisper in Selene's ear. "Besides, it's been a while since I've had a cock inside me, and he looks like he knows how to pleasure a woman."

Selene chuckled. "He might surprise you. Friendly advice for you. Seduce him good, and he'll fuck you like a whore. I'm sure you'd both love that." She whispered.

"Oh I will." She said as she took off her hair strap, letting her hair fall and touch her shoulders. She then walked to Michael. "Ready for a night or 3 on the town, Mr Corvin?" She asked as she tugged his arm and led him away.

The now married immortals watched them get into a car and waited until they were gone. After the car wasn't in sight, they walked into the hotel, got to their room and opened the door. They then turned to each other. "Ready to consummate our marriage, my beautiful wife?" He asked as they entered the room.

Selene kicked the door closed. "I'm more than ready, my handsome husband." She said as she pounced on him and kissed him lustfully. Logan kissed her back and grabbed her ass. "Mmmmm. Mmmmm."She moaned as she pushed him on the bed and strip-teased for him. It was slow and sexy, with Selene taking off her corset, catsuit, and boots, leaving her completely naked.

"You look so beautiful and sexy, babe." Logan said as Selene undressed him completely and played with her breasts.

"Well, come and get me, Logan. Unless you don't want to fuck this beautiful and sexy body." She moaned as she put her middle finger in her pussy. Logan rushed to her and brought his mouth to her left breast, sucking on it and playing with her other one. "Oh yes! Oh fuck. Keep sucking on them."

Logan continued to suck on her breasts, switching between them until he pushed he'd against the wall and picked her up so that he pussy was in his face. "Never done this before, babe." He said as he began to lick and suck on Selene's pussy, making her moan loudly.

"Oh fuck, Logan! S-stick your tongue inside my wet pussy!" Selene moaned. Logan stuck his tongue inside of her, licking every spot he could inside her. "Logan, I'm going to fucking cum!" She moaned as she came in Logan's mouth, making him swallow every drop from him.

Logan put her down carefully and kissed her deeply. "As I said before: your cum is my favorite." He said as Selene pushed him on the bed.

"The night's still young, Logan. And I'm sure as hell not letting you sleep until I've tasted your cum and we've fucked our brains out." Selene said as she put his cock between her breasts and rubbed them together. She brought her tongue out and licked him hard before taking him into her mouth.

"Fucking hell, woman, you're a sucker for blowjobs." Logan said as he grabbed her hair. Selene began bobbed her head and sucked hard while rubbing her breasts between him faster. "Selene, I'm about to cum!" He moaned as Selene increased her speed before he came into her mouth, making her swallow every drop from him.

When she licked him clean, Logan grabbed her, threw her on the bed and pounced on top of her. Selene opened her legs wide. "Put that hard dick inside my vegina, Logan! Fuck me hard and make me scream like a whore!" She ordered in a sultry tone.

Logan then put his cock inside of her pussy, going slow for a few minutes before he increased his pace, bouncing Selene on the bed and making her moan at the top of her lungs. "YES! FUCK ME HARDER, LOGAN! OH SHIT! FUCK! FUCK! DON'T STOP! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP!"

Logan thrusted harder and faster into her, fucking her like a whore until he turned her on her stomach and putting her ass into the air. Logan rubbed it and spanked her. "Tell me what you want, babe. Tell me you want me to fuck your sexy ass."

"FUCK MY ASS, LOGAN! FUCK MY SEXY ASSHOLE WITH YOUR HARD COCK!" Selene yelled very loudly.

Logan then put his dick inside Selene's ass and began to thrust hard and fast, making her moan loudly as she felt like she was in heaven. "OH FUCK! FUCK MY ASS LIKE A BITCH! OH SHIT! FUCK! FUCK!"

"Your ass isn't so tight anymore, my sexy wife." Logan said as he lifted her up so her back touched his chest and put his hands on her breasts.

"SHIT! FUCK YES! FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH! OH FUCK YES! I'M YOUR BAD BITCH! Selene yelled.

"Yes you are, babe. I'm about to cum!"

"INSIDE! CUM INSIDE MY SEXY ASS!" Selene moaned as she felt her husband's seed enter her ass. She breathed heavily and suddenly pushed him down on the mattress. She crawled on top of him and straddled him, grabbing his dick and placing it bear her pussy.

Without any hesitation, she took his cock all the way into her and began to move her hips around before bouncing up and down on him." Oh fuck yes, Logan. I love riding your dick like a whoring bitch!" She moaned as she put her hands on his chest and speeded up.

Logan put his hands on her hips until Selene put them on her ass. She leaned down and kissed him lustfully, making her tongue dance with his. They made out until she leaned back with loud moans. "Selene, I'm about to cum." He said as he thrusted harder into her.

"Inside, Logan! Cum inside my horny, wet pussy!" Selene said as she bounced faster on his cock. Selene felt herself climax, sending her juices on Logan's cock. Logan climaxed as well, sending his seed into Selene's womb as their eyes glowed white and Logan's black.

Selene got off him and laid down next to her now-husband. "This night was one of the greatest nights of my life, Logan." She said as she put a hand on his chest.

Logan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close as they covered up. "And there's gonna be many more nights just like this one when we leave the cities."

"Can't wait to have our own home, my love. Wonder how Michael's doing right now?" Selene asked.

"Oh, I'm sure that he's having a good time with Laura, based on the advice you gave her. But we'll know when we see him again. Well, goodnight, my beautiful wife." Logan said as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight my love, my handsome husband." Selene said as she closed her eyes and they went to sleep.

Meanwhile at Laura's apartment, the door was locked, clothes were scattered around the floor, leading into the bedroom. And the bed was shaking and squeaking as Laura was getting the one of the best fucks of her life.

 **There you go, guys, the 3rd episode of the Underworld anime is complete. Next will be Underworld Awakening. Rate and review and comment on what you think. See you soon, guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go, guys, Underworld Awakening has begun. The immortal lovers will be separated from their brother for more than a decade, but someone that they least expected will free them. They will search for Michael, but will find the said someone and meet their only ally I the new world. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

It had been a few months since Logan and Selene had finally married and after they left Paris with Michael, it was only getting harder for them. Between the purges that were happening with both races, escape was their only option left. They planned to leave the cities until the purges were over and start a new life somewhere far away from the cities.

While Michael was at Pier 9 securing their transportation, Selene and Logan were trying to get to him. They ran through buildings while killing any human that got in their way, including a guard with a flamethrower. "Man, this is getting way out of hand, babe."

"Yes it is, my love, but we'll be out of the city soon and we'll be able to start a new life together." Selene said with a smile.

"Let's hope our boat's ready to leave. I'd gate for Mike to leave without us." Logan said as they made their way to the Pier. When they got there, they saw military humans preparing for an assault on the docks. "Mikey!" Logan called out as they ran to Michael.

A silver grenade hit Michael in the chest and the immortal lovers dived into the water to get to him. When they got to him, they tried to wake Michael up but unfortunately, an shockwave weapon was dropped into the water. Logan saw this and grabbed Selene tightly as it activated, sending them away from Michael and knocking them out.

 **12 years later**

 _Defrost sequence complete_

The immortal lovers opened their eyes and were seeing thing upside down. After a few minutes, they broke out of the ice chamber and fell to the floor. Logan looked and saw his Selene, reaching for his hand, which he took. "Babe, how did we get here?"

"I don't know, my love. "She answered as she saw a dead body and what looked like their clothes. They got up, got their clothes and put them on.

Dr Jacob Lane saw this. "Put the subjects back to sleep." He ordered.

The immortal lovers saw 2 doctors in the other room and jumping into the air and landing in the control room. Selene grabbed one of them by the throat. "What is this place? Where the hell is our brother?!"

The other doctor stabbed Selene with a scalpel, angering Logan. "Why you son of a bitch!" He said as he grabbed the doctor's arm and broke it, making a bone stick out of it and making the doctor scream in pain before Selene stabbed him in the head with the scalpel. They ran out of the room and into the hallway where security was blocking their way.

"Get on the floor and put your heads on your head!" A guard said.

"I got this, Logan." Selene said as she used her vampire speed to slit the guards throats with the scalpel. "Don't know how long we were in that chamber, but it feels so good to kill something again."

"Damn right, Selene. Let's get out of here and look for Michael. He might be out there somewhere." Logan said as they ran through the hallway, killing any guards that tried to stop them. Logan took a gun and shot of the windows to break the glass.

A couple of guards tried to stop them. "No. Let them go. They can lead us to Subject 3." A doctor told them. Logan and Selene saw the doctor's face and jumped out of the window, landing on a company truck.

They looked saw saw the name of the building. "Antigen? Bullshit name, don't you think?" Logan asked.

"Indeed, my love." Selene said before they jumped off the truck. A driver got out and shot them in the head, angering them. Logan used his wing bones to subdue him. "Let's feast on him together, Logan." The lovers but into his neck, getting the bullets out of their heads before dropping him and walking away.

The got to a report building and saw black leather trench coats. They grabbed them, put them on and made their way to Pier 9. They looked at the gate and jumped over it, looking around. "You 2. How'd you get in there? This Pier's closed." A policeman said as he walked up to the gate and began to unlock it.

"Since when?" Logan asked.

"Long time ago."

"How long?" Asked Selene, curious.

"About 12 years ago since the cleansing,. Why?" The policeman asked before his radio told him about an assault on the 39 underpass by a non-human aggressor.

The immortal lovers headed to the underpass while talking. "12 years? 12 fucking years?" Logan asked.

"I know. I can't believe it either, but if we're going to survive in this world, we'll need to find out what's changed and adapt to them." Selene said.

"Yeah. Lucky for us, we adapt fast. But let's get to the underpass quickly. If the attacker is Michael, we need to get to him before they do." Logan said.

"After we find him, let's get out of the city as fast as possible. Maybe Laura can help us hide out for a few months." Selene said.

Suddenly, they began to see something." Whoa, babe. You seeing what I'm seeing?" Logan asked.

"Yes. It's like I'm seeing through someone's eyes. It could be Michael." Selene said.

"We keep following what we're seeing we should be able to find him." Logan said as they jumped off the bridge.

 **Meanwhile**

2 detectives were looking at a mauled body. "Whoever it is, they couldn't have gotten very far." The detective known as Sebastian said.

"I'll alert CDC to keep an eye out. They're on route. There's no way this attack was human." The younger detective said.

"You don't know that."

"Don't know what? The guy's shredded. This has Lycan written all over it."

"Detective, when's the last time you heard about a reported Lycan killing?" Sebastian asked.

"A couple of years now."

"And how long have you been with this department?"

"I've been here for 3 months."

"Exactly. Question me less until you know a bit more. We clear?"

"Yes sir."

Sebastian's phone rang. "Detective Sebastian."

" _Detective, we just received a report there's been a disturbance at Antigen labs. Possibly an escape. Eyewitness says they saw 2 someones jump out of a window. This is a priority investigation."_

"I'm on my way. Kid, let's go. Johnson, you're the lead." Sebastian saidas he looked thought he saw 2 people on the building across from him before heading to his car. Unknown to anyone, someone named David was watching, seeing the immortal lovers jump off the building.

 **At the doctor's home**

He went inside, locked the door and took off his jacket. Suddenly, Selene and Logan busted in and Logan grabbed him by the throat and held him against the window. "Hey, pal, got some questions for you."

"The person who helped us escape. The one you call Subject 3, was it another hybrid?" Selene asked.

"Yes." He answered as the glass began to crack.

"What the fuck were you doing with us, huh?" Logan asked.

"We help the government identify the infected. We were using your DNA to try to find a cure to prevent another outbreak."

"You also said that we'd lead you to the other hybrid. Why?" Logan asked.

"Subject 3 is restricted information. I don't have the clearance."

"You're a really bad fucking liar." Selene said as Logan broke the glass and held the doctor out of the window.

"All I know is that there's some kind of connection between you 2 and Subject 3. It's like you 2 can see through its eyes. Please don't! I'm the one who let you go!"

"Well now we're about to let you go. Literally." Logan said as he let the dropped the doctor. He landed on a car, killing him as the immortal lovers jumped down. Suddenly they saw through Subject 3s eyes and began to run to where he was while being followed by David.

David followed the immortal lovers into a tunnel system. Getting out his bladed weapon. He then saw a lower Lycan and ran into he jumped over something, only for the immortal lovers to point their guns at him. "Don't."

"Why not, pal?" Logan asked.

"We're the same. I'm David." David answered, showing them his vampire eyes.

"Why are you following us?" Selene asked.

"We monitor the police frequencies. Do you 2 know what attacked that human back under the bridge?" David asked.

"Hell no." Logan answered.

They suddenly heard the Lycans growl. "Fucking Lycans." Selene said.

"What remains of them. They've been hiding down here like rats ever since the purge. Starving. They rarely show themselves above ground, which means that something has got them riled up, something you're not telling me." David said.

Selene and Logan suddenly saw through Subject 3s eyes again and saw that a Lycan had found him. "Mike." Logan said as they went to Subject 3s and shit the 1st Lycan and making the other 2 ran. They approached the dark place and saw that Subject 3 was a teenaged girl with black hair and green eyes.

Strangely, Logan and Selene got a feeling about the girl. David walked up to them. "Do you 2 know her?"

"No, but we have this strange feeling about her." Selene said.

"Yeah. Like we're connected to her in some way." Logan said.

"The Lycans will come back in numbers." David told them.

"We're not going to leave her here." Logan said.

David got the girl and they got out of the sewer system. "Let's try the van." He said.

"We get shotgun." Logan said as they all got into the van. Selene started the van and they drove off.

David looked and saw Lycans chasing after them. "Guys, there are 3 of them behind us." The Lycans used the vehicles to get close to them and one of them jumped on a cab. Selene shoved into the cab and made it crash into another car, but the Lycan jumped on the roof of the van. Selene hit the brakes, making the Lycan fall off before she hit the gas. The Lycans got to them and broke into the van. Logan and Selene grabbed their Lycans by the throat and squeezed while David dealt with the 3rd one. "FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" David said as Subject 3 suddenly brought out wing bones and ripped the Lycan in half while roaring.

Selene and Logan shot the other 2 Lycans and looked at the girl, seeing wing bones retract into her back. "David, take the wheel." Selene said.

They got into the back and looked at the girl. "Hey, kid. How are you feeling?" Logan asked.

"What I want to know is how you 2 found me."

"We found you by seeing through your eyes, but how is it that we're having this strange feeling about you?" Selene asked.

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"Those sadistic doctors called me Subject 3 but I prefer to be called Eve, and I'm guessing that you 2 are Subjects 1 and 2, right?" Eve asked.

"We prefer to be called Logan and Selene, kiddo." Logan said.

"I'm guessing that you're the one who freed us, right?" Selene asked.

"Yeah. But I think you both know why you're both having a strange feeling about me. I think the wings I have are a giveaway to you, Logan. Those pathetic doctors told me that I had no parents, but I never believed them. Told me my parents died when I was born, but I felt you 2, saw images through your eyes, just like how you saw through mine. Then someone told me that since I wasn't a kid anymore, I'd be dead soon. And my own parents who were right next to me would never even know I existed."

"If you really are our daughter, then you probably wouldn't have made it easy for them bastards, right?" Logan asked.

"Not in their dreams. I'd have took all their heads off before I'd let them use me as a lab rat." Eve said with a smirk.

"They ever tell you about another hybrid? Another Subject besides us?" Logan asked, referring to Michael.

"Nope. They never said anything about another subject, only you 2." Eve said.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you, but I have a way to see into your memories and confirm it, if you'll let me." Selene asked.

"Well, since you 2 are asking permission for it, I guess I could let you." Eve said. Selene then gently took Eve's arm and bit into her, drinking her blood and seeing her memories, but found that she knew nothing about Michael.

Selene gently let Eve's arm go. "I'm sorry, Eve, but that was the only way I could see into your memories."

"It's alright, Selene. You did it gently and didn't force me to do it. But unless I want to, I'd prefer to keep my memories private." Eve said.

"Don't worry, Eve. We won't try to force you to do anything you don't want to. You have our word on that." Logan said.

"Judging by the humor in your voice, I can tell you're our daughter. Logan has the same sense of humor." Selene said with a smile.

"Thanks, babe." Logan said as he hugged Selene.

 **There you go guys, the first part of the Underworld Awakening movie is complete. Next, the immortal lovers will meet David's father and covin and get to know more about Eve. David will talk with the immortal lovers about resisting the humans, much to his father's frustration. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go, guys, the second part of Underworld Awakening has begun. Selene and Logan will bond with Eve more. David will talk with them about the fight against the humans, but they will be attacked by a familiar and unexpected enemy with their own type of hybrid. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

"David, where are we going?" Logan asked.

"To our Coven." He answered.

"A Coven? No way. Every vampire probably knows we killed Viktor and Marcus." Selene said.

"You did. But it was Viktor who betrayed you both first. He's the one they signed your death warrant for killing, and Marcus was planning on genociding our kind with William, so their deaths were justifiable, even my father knows that." David said.

"Nice of you to notice, David." Logan said.

After they got to the Coven, and David got them inside, they were met with David's father, Thomas, who was not happy. "What have you brought to our Coven?"

"Relax, old man, you don't have to fear us." Logan said.

"Do you think I'm foolish enough to take the 2 of you at your word? That I have no reason to fear a Death Dealer and the 1st hybrid in existence, who befriended a Lycan, murdered 2 of our Elders? And who, at every turn has betrayed their own kind?" Thomas asked.

"It was Viktor who betrayed them first, father, and you know that Marcus's death was justifiable for his actions." David said, defending them.

Logan looked at Eve and saw that she looked a bit exhausted. "Kiddo, you alright? You look exhausted."

"Well, it's been a couple days since I last fed." Eve said.

Selene walked up to her, bit into her own wrist and held it out to her. "Here, Eve, feed from me." She said.

Eve then gently took her mother's hand and began to feed into her wrist slowly, feeling refreshed and satisfied when she let go. "Thanks, Selene." Eve said.

"Look at her eyes." Thomas said, looking at Eve's eyes. They were black with white pupils. "What do you 2 of you know of her?"

"Only that she's our daughter, and don't even think about calling her an abomination or even look at her the wrong way." Selene said, her mother instincts kicking in.

"Know this, old man, you try and pull a Viktor and make one wrong move on our little girl, she'll give you what we gave him years ago." Logan said, the father in him talking.

Eve took out her wing bones and held them to Thomas's neck, startling him. "And know this, old man, if you ever try to harm one hair on my parents heads, I'll make your death as slow and painful as possible." She said, showing that she meant it by showing her hybrid eyes.

Selene looked at Logan. "She's like you." She whispered with a smirk. making Logan look at her. "Very much like you."

"Yeah. But she's got a lot of you in her, too." Logan whispered, smirking along with David.

"Eve, why don't you go rest up in my room? You've been through a lot and you must be tired. If you get hungry, there's fresh packs if blood for you." David said as he walked to her and out his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, between escaping that hellhole Antigen and running all over town, I am a bit tired." Eve said.

The medical doctor Olivia walked up to Eve. "Come, child, I'll take you to the room so you can rest." She said as she offered her hand.

"Go ahead, Eve. We'll be there after you've had your rest. In the meantime, Selene and I need time to think about some things." Logan said, to which Eve nodded and went with Olivia to David's room.

Selene looked at Thomas. "And as soon as she's rested, we'll leave with her since that's what you want so badly."

Logan and Selene went to another part of the Coven and were thinking about how they lost Michael. "You think Michael is in heaven with Samantha?" Logan asked.

"I'd like to believe that. You told me you saw your mother, your village, and all your other loved ones before you finally killed William. Maybe Michael is with them now, wherever they are." Selene said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, but that was in a vision, so I don't know if it was real or not but I'd like to believe that they are all in paradise, especially Lucian, Sonja, and their baby girl." Logan said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kiss me." Selene said.

Logan leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips, the first kiss they shared in 12 long years. They stay lip locked until they needed air. "I've been waiting 12 years to do that again." Logan said as he caressed her cheek.

"Me too, Logan." Selene said.

David suddenly come up to them. "You know, I used to head stories about you 2. They said Death Dealers were a thing of the past." He said.

"No doubt you heard them say that we're the greatest threat to every Coven in the world, right?" Selene asked.

"They said that and worse about you, but I believed different. When I was growing up, I believed that you 2 we're the greatest heroes of the vampire world." David said.

"You knew who we were, and yet you still brought us here. Thanks, David." Logan said.

"You're both the greatest fighters of the vampire race. We could use more like the 2 of you to teach us." David said.

"We're not sure your father would agree with you on that." Selene said.

"There was a time when he would have. Maybe that's why he dislikes you both so much. It reminds him of the days when he defended us with fire and steal rather than hollow words. He knows how much we need you 2."

"We're not leaders, David, despite the fact that I trained the Death Dealers in combat years ago." Logan said.

"But you fight for your loved ones and what you believe in, you always have." David said.

"Now that we know we have a daughter, we'll fight every human in the world to keep her safe, and judging by the way she killed to that lower Lycan and threatened your father like that, no doubt she'd do the same for anyone she cares about, including us, but we don't recognize this world." Logan said.

"But the 2 of you haven't changed. I saw it in your eyes when you looked at Eve. You will protect her with everything you have, perhaps even your lives. What you leave, take me with you." David requested.

"We will protect her with our lives, David, but we can't take you with us. We've already lost Michael to the Purge. We don't want to lose anyone else that we love again." Selene said.

"Selene's right, David. We've already lost more loved ones than we then count. We don't want to add you or Eve to that list." Logan said.

"I understand, I really do, but I stay here any longer, than I degrace the past and don't deserve a future. Besides, I could protect Eve too, if you let me." David said.

 **Later with Eve**

The hybrid girl had woken up from her rest and saw an ice area with bags of blood. "Must be how David keeps it fresh." She said as she opened the bag and drank the blood.

When she was finished, she went to the main area and looked around until Thomas came up behind her and she turned. "What do you want, old man?"

"You distrust me, but of course you do. I made you feel unwelcome, and for that I apologise. Your parents think that I will try to kill you just because you're a hybrid, but I'm not Viktor. Your eyes are very special. You're a hybrid of both races, but you're more vampire than Lycan, just like Logan is." Thomas said as he touched her cheek.

When Thomas walked away, Eve went back to the room to wait for Logan and Selene. She then transformed into her hybrid form and brought out her wings and began to flap them. She'd always wanted to know what it would be like to use them, but lacked practice. Now that she had space, why not practice right now.

(Her hybrid form is just like in the movie but she's more vampire than Lycan, which is why she has wings)

 **Back with Logan, Selene and David**

"My father said that should we survive as a species, these relics will help our descendants learn who we were how we lived." David said.

"And what do you say?" Selene asked.

"That if we continue to live as he do now, we disgrace the past and don't deserve a future. We must resist the humans, whenever and wherever possible." David said.

"I like the way you think, David. Selene and I would have said the same thing." Logan said.

Thomas suddenly walked to them. "Between the first and second purges, Lycan youth rallied I the same way against the prudence of their Elders. Their calls for violent action carried the day. The result: the werewolves are nearly extinct. Is that what you wish for us? Yet you bring them and their offspring into our home. Do you honestly believe that the humans will allow her to remain free They will hunt her down at any expense."

"Then we can help protect them."

"Protect them? They leave tonight."

"This isn't prudence, this is cowardice, plain and simple." David said, definite, which made the immortal lovers smirk.

"How dare you?"

"How dare you...do so little?" David asked.

 **Back with Eve**

She was still practicing her flying ability and was starting to get the hang of it, getting a few feet into the air. " _If I can be this high up, imagine how much higher I can go when I'm outside._ " She thought with joy.

Logan and Selene entered the room and saw that their daughter was flying into the air. When Eve saw them, she landed, transformed back into human form and sat on the bed, with her parents sitting beside her. "You know, I dreamt of the day I would meet you both. Not quite what I expected, though but close enough."

"How so, Eve?" Selene asked gently.

"Well, you're both not like those bastard doctors I've known. You're much kinder and less colder." Eve said.

"You know, Eve, yesterday we were with someone who was like a brother to us. His name was Michael. You'd have loved him, and we're sure that that he would have loved you as well. And when we went to sleep, we learned that overnight 12 years had passed. And instead of the only brother we ever had, there stood a girl who was our daughter, a daughter we never knew we had. Don't think that our hearts are cold, Eve. While they're broken at the loss of Michael, hope was restored when we saw you." Selene said as she took Eve's hand gently.

"Ya know, kiddo, this isn't what we had planned. 12 years ago Selene, Michael and I were going to leave the cities for some place far away to live a happy life. We didn't know that you were well on your way to being brought into the world. By the time we came close to escaping, the humans got to us and captured us, keeping us from the little girl we never knew we had. If we'd escaped as planned, we would've lived happily with Michael. And if Selene and I were going to have you, we'd have did everything in our power to make sure you lived a far better life then the one those bastard doctors put you through." Logan said honestly while touching her cheek.

"I appreciate your honesty, both of you. Maybe there's a chance that you could still have that life with me. We could use our wings to fly as far away from the humans as possible. Maybe David could come with us." Eve said.

"Well, David said that he wanted us to take him with us, but we can't bear to lose another loved one again, especially not you." Logan said.

"I understand." Eve said. Suddenly, her vampire heard something. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. The humans are here. We're not going to let them take you from us again, we'll kill all of them before we let them take you back to that hellhole." Selene said.

"Let's go, Selene. It's time we get payback for everything they've done to us and our child." Logan said.

"Indeed, my love. We'll make them suffer." Selene said. "Eve, stay here and don't come out. They're only here for you."

"Don't worry, Selene." Eve said as she transformed into her hybrid form. "If they burst in here, I'll make them wish they never did." She said with a smirk.

"Atta girl." Logan said with a smile.

"But promise me that you will protect everyone here. I may not like the old man but I don't want anything to happen to anyone because of me, especially David."

"Don't worry, Eve, David will fight to his last breath to protect you and everyone here, and so will we. That's a promise." Selene said as they walked out of the room as Eve closed and locked the door.

While Thomas was trying to get everyone inside the shelter, David was getting every fighter to go to the armory. "Pay head to me!" Thomas told David.

"No. We stand and we fight!" David said determined to protect the Coven and Eve.

The fighters were preparing the weapons with Logan and Selene grabbing some guns. Thomas came up while trying to get the fighters to stop. "We've lived safely for years and now you've brought humans into this Coven."

"This day was bound to come with our without us, so fuck off, old man." Logan said, loading his weapons with silver nitrate rounds, along with Selene.

David walked up to the immortal lovers. "We're almost ready."

"Are the bullets here silver nitrate rounds? Cause I got a feeling we'll need them." Logan said.

"Yes, but why? The Lycans are nearly extinct."

"We thought that before, but we were wrong. We're not going to make the same mistake again." Selene said.

"Alright. You 2 go protect Eve. If they get through us, you 2 will be the only ones who can protect her." David said.

"Be careful, David. Eve doesn't want anything happening to anyone here, including you." Logan said.

"Don't worry about me." David said.

The fighters got to the main room to defend the Coven. They waited for the humans to begin shooting but strangely, there was none. Instead, a Lycan bursted in and took out one of the less experienced fighters. David ordered them to use silver rounds but even with that, the Lycans were overwhelming the less experienced fighters, despite some Lycan casualties. David even used a whip to take out some Lycans but one of them pounced on him.

Logan and Selene went back to Eve's room to protect her but 4 Lycans were already in the room, fighting with Eve. Something in the immortal lovers snapped as Logan transformed into his hybrid form and Selene's eyes glowed white. "GET AWAY FROM OUR LITTLE GIRL, YOU LYCAN SONS OF BITCHES!" Logan roared as they ran inside the room and Selene shot 2 of the Lycans with her guns. Logan ripped into another Lycan's back and pulled out its spine. And Eve jumped on the Lycan and bit into its neck, making it roar in pain before she brought her wing bones out and ripped its head off.

"She's very much like both of us, Logan." Selene said with a smile.

"Wouldn't have get any other way, Selene." Logan said, smiling at Eve.

"Eve, let's go help the others." Selene said. They went out of the room and saw that a Lycan was biting into David's neck. Selene then shot the werewolf in the head, killing it.

"You alright, David?" Even asked, concerned.

"I'm alright, Eve." David assured her before they heard a rumble. "What the hell was that?"

"Eve, go with David. Whatever it is, it can't be good." Selene said.

"But I want to help you." Eve said.

"Right now, David needs you, Eve. Besides, we've killed tougher enemies." Logan said. They went to the main room and waited. Whatever was behind the certain sounded big.

Selene unloaded her bullets, making whatever it was roar before she saw a bladed weapon. Selene ran to it as a very big Lycan bursted through the curtain and knocked her into a wall. Logan got an ax from a dead fighter and Selene got the bladed weapon and held it in defense as the Lycan attack, cutting off 2 of its fingers on its left hand as Logan jumped and swung the ax, cutting the Lycan's entire left hand off, making it roar in pain as it stood to its full height.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, ARE THEY PUMPING THEMSELVES WITH STEROIDS NOW!?" Logan asked, shocked at how big it was. The Lycan then swipedat them but Selene ran up the wall and stabbed the Lycan in the back. When Selene landed, they were shocked at see the Lycan healing at an accelerated rate. The giant Lycan swiped them away hard into wood and failing before they fell down to a lower floor, knocked out.

When they woke up again, they walked back to the main room and saw David laying on the floor, dying, with his father sitting beside him. "Where's Eve?" Selene asked,, concerned about her little girl.

"T-they took her." David said.

"They accepted her..as a gift from me." Thomas told them.

"What the hell?" Logan said before they saw through Eve's eyes, seeing that she was being taken. They ran as fast as they could and got outside of the Coven, but saw no sign of the giant Lycan or their daughter.

They went back inside. "Do you know what you've done?! Do you have any idea?!" Selene asked Thomas.

"What would you 2 have had me do? Fight to the last that has brought this upon us? We are defeated, this Coven is destroyed, my son is dead. And why? Because he helped that child of yours. If they kill her, so be it." Thomas said.

"David died because he was fighting for all of you. Because he knew that running is not survival." Selene said.

"Those weren't humans, they were Lycans. Not extinct, more powerful than ever. That thing was the biggest fucking Lycan we've ever seen. They risked showing themselves after more than a decade in hiding because of our little girl, and you handed her over to them." Logan said with disgust.

"She is our daughter. The only hybrid child that has ever existed. Whatever those fucking wolves want from her, your son knew it was worth dying for." Selene said as she walked up to David. She lifted up his shirt, cut open his stomach and her hand, putting it inside, finding his heart and letting her blood enter his heart, restarting it and bringing David back to life.

"Let's go, babe. We're getting our little girl back, and I think I know who can give us the information we need." Logan said as they walked out of the Coven while putting on their trench coats. Logan picked her up bridal style, brought out his wings and flew towards the city, the immortal lovers determined to get their daughter back, by any means necessary.

 **There you go, guys, the second part of Underworld Awakening is complete. Next chapter, Logan and Selene will get information from an unlikely ally and learn the truth about why the Lycans are not extinct. Selene, Logan and Eve will have their revenge on Antigen, Lane, and Quint and find someone they didn't expect. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go, guys, the final part of Underworld Awakening has begun. Selene and Logan will team up with an unlikely ally to get their little girl back. While at Antigen, they will encounter someone who they didn't expect to find and will have their second and last fight with Quint while Eve has her revenge. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 **At police headquarters**

Detective Sebastian parked his car and got out of it. He began to walk when he felt that someone was behind him but when he looked, no one was there. He turned around and saw the immortal lovers pointing their guns at him. "A force of 2 dozen Lycans attacked and destroyed one of our Covens last night." Selene said, noticing the not- surprised look on his face. "You're not surprised, are you?"

"You knew this fucking Lycans weren't extinct, how?" Logan asked.

"Just a feeling." Sebastian answered.

"We're not good with feelings, except around each other alone. We want answers now." Logan said.

"This is not the place for this, and you 2 aren't gonna kill me."

"Really?" Selene asked.

"Yeah. Because you 2 wouldn't need a fucking gun to do it." Sebastian said, making the immortal lovers lure their guns. The detective took them to the evidence room. "A couple years ago the government declared mission accomplished on all Lycans. Fed said that we were to only focus on your kind now. 3 months ago a friend of mine sent me this." He said, handing them a file. "It arrived 2 days after he was found hanging from his ceiling fan. 200 suspected Lycan captures, every case was investigated and every blood test came back negative, so my friend began to wonder: were they all false leads or was someone trying to protect the Lycans, helping them replenish their packs, letting them regroup?"

"What about your own department?" Selene asked, to which he said nothing.

"Those fucking Lycans have our little girl. All we care about is getting her back. If you're trying to protect someone, we don't give a shit. We're not after them, we just want our daughter." Logan said.

"No. Even if there were others in my department, they wouldn't have the authority. This goes much higher. I believe all the way to the top." Sebastian said.

"Or the bottom." Selene said as she saw the name Antigen on a blood test paper.

"What do you mean?"

"Who administers the tests?" Logan asked.

 **Meanwhile**

Lane was explaining to his comrades about the vaccine and about his test subject when suddenly, Eve attacked the window. "LANE, I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!"

Then the female doctor came into the room. "You said she was essential to our research."

"Yes and will continue to be."

"How? By oversecting her?" She asked,holding a file.

"You weren't meant to have that."

"I cared for this little girl all these years, and if you think I'm going to stand by while you-" She tried to say, but Lane cut her off.

"Harvest its genetic material? I expect nothing from you."

"Lisa, get out of here now! These doctors aren't what you think they are." Eve tried to warn her but suddenly the door was closed by Quint, who looked the door with his only remaining hand. He then came up to Lida and grabbed her by the neck, choking her until she was dead, throwing her down afterwards. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH SUFFER FOR THAT!"

"Put it to sleep." Lane ordered. Eve's room started filling up with sleeping gas and Eve was going on a destruction rampage trying to fight the gas. "On second thought, keep it weak but awake to feel everything we do to it." He said with a sadistic smile.

He then took Quint to another room and began injections on him. "After today, you won't have to wait so long between injections." Lane said.

"Are you sure she's ready?"

"Yes. She's come of age. You're the first proof of that. I'm proud of you, Son. Now that it's with us again, we have all the genetic material we need ready for cloning. Enough to produce an endless supply of vaccine. Imagine, our species immune to silver, no more hiding, every Lycan under our command as powerful as you are. I've even begun injecting myself." Lane said.

"I only wish mother were here to see it." Quint said.

"Your mother chose to remain human. See abandoned us, remember that." Lane said, having no remorse for his late wife as he injected his son in his eye.

"Of course, father." Quint said.

Lane then went to the control room and watched as Eve was destroying the room and looking at the camera. "It's worse if you try to fight it, trust me."

"FUCK YOUUUUU!" Eve roared.

"I'm going to enjoy making you suffer as I dissect you, Subject 3. And trust me, you'll be awake to feel everything." Lane said.

 **Back with the immortal lovers and Sebastian**

The detective took the to a weapon room, filled with silver weapons. "If you 2 are right about Antigen, there could be hundreds of Lycans in there. You'll be surrounded."

"We're hoping so. Cause we're going to make them all suffer for everything they've done to us and our little girl." Logan said as he put a silver grenade into his pocket. While Selene loaded some grenades and gas bombs into a bag.

"If you guys want that, I can help you."

"Why?" Selene asked

"Just tell me what your plan is." Sebastian said. After they told Sebastian their plan, they went to the car and drove to Antigen, with Selene and Logan at shotgun like always. "I understand how you're able to survive during sunlight, Logan, but how is Selene?" Sebastian asked, curious.

"It was a gift from a man named Alexander Corvinus." Selene answered.

"The founding father."

"How did you know?" Selene asked.

"I used to be married to a nurse. One day at work, she was bitten by a vampire. Nobody knew it but us. We lived like that for a few years, then came those fucking purges. The fed were going from door to door, and when they knocked on ours… she- she told me she loved me… then she let the sunlight in. I had to watch her burn."

"We're very sorry to hear that, Sebastian. We really are." Logan said.

"Thanks, Logan." The detective said. They then got to Antigen and Sebastian gave them earpieces to keep in contact. "All set?"

"Yeah." Logan said as they got out of the car with their bombs and walked to the elevator. They stopped to look at the camera? "Surprise, you sons of bitches." Logan said as the continued to walk to the elevator and got in before security could get them. Selene opened the inside doors and they took off their coats and began to set the silver gas bombs. "Wait for your cue, Sebastian." Logan said as he pressed the B button.

" _Got it, Logan._ "

As the elevator went to the base floor, Selene was setting the bombs as security was standing ready on all the floors at the elevators. When the doors opened on the basement floor, Logan set off the bombs. "Boom!" He said as the bombs exploded, filling the hallways with silver nitrate gas and weakening the Lycan security guards. " There's your cue, detective."

" _Copy._ "

Selene and Logan got out of the elevator and began shooting the weakened Lycans with their guns while moving through the hallway. "Hang in there, Eve, we're coming for you." Selene said.

 **In the surgery room**

Quint came in the room. "Their using silver nitrate gas. Bombs on all the floors. It's subjects 1 and 2. We need to evacuate."

"Fine. But we're not cancelling this procedure, we're moving it. You find them and destroy them." Lane ordered his son.

"With pleasure." The super Lycan said.

 **Back with the immortal lovers**

They were through the hallways while shooting any Lycan that tried to stop them. "Where are you, cop?" Selene asked.

" _I'm here. I got a van at parking level 2, no sign of your daughter."_

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice and looked behind them. "I'll make you suffer for everything you've done to me, Lane, I swear I'll fucking kill you." Eve growled as she was wheeled on a gurney.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Lane said as he put punched Eve hard in the face.

Something in the immortal lovers snapped and Logan transformed into his hybrid form and Selene eyes turned white. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WE'LL KILL YOU!" They roared as Eve was wheeled into a service elevator.

Quint and 3 security guards came from the hallway behind the doctor team. "Get them." He ordered the guards, who ran to them while they transformed. Selene and Logan ran towards them as Logan killed 2 of them with his wing bones. They then got into the ventilation system and Selene prepared a silver grenade and threw it close to the fan as a Lycan barged in. The grenade exploded and the silver blew straight at the Lycan, killing it. The immortal lovers jumped down the hole the grenade made and they saw a container named Subject 0.

"What the hell?" Logan said as they walked to the container and unfogged the glass to reveal someone they thought they had lost: their brother, Michael.

"Michael?" Selene asked, surprised at seeing her brother. Suddenly, 3 Lycans came into the room but Logan kill 2 of them with his wing bones and ripped the 3rd one's heart out.

" _Selene, Logan_ , _they're loading_ _your daughter into the van. They're leaving with her. Do you copy?"_

Selene shot the glass once to unfreeze Michael. "We're on our way." She said as they headed to the hallway. A Lycan tried to surprise-attack them but Logan stabbed and ripped it in half with his wing bones. They then jumped in the elevator shaft and Quint came up to the door and transformed his remaining hand and cut the cable linex, making the elevator car fall. Selene and Logan shot through the car with their guns and they raised their arms up as the car floor broke through them without harming the immortal lovers.

" _Selene, Logan, they're getting away on parking level 1. Do you guys copy_?"

"We're coming, Sebastian." Logan said as they got to out the elevator shaft and quickly saw the van driving away. Selene then knocked the van over, went to the back door and opened them, getting out of the way as Logan quickly killed the 2 Lycans in the back and throwing them away.

"Logan, look." Selene said as she saw Quint, now fully transformed walking into the parking level.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't steroid boy. I was hoping we'd run into you.

"Time for payback for last time." Selene said as they ran towards the big Lycan.

Lane was trying to get Eve, but Sebastian got to him and shot him with his gun but the bullets didn't kill him. He then grabbed the human and threw him a few feet away. Lane then walked up to him, put his gun out of reach grabbed him and was going for a killing blow.

"LAAAANNEEE!" The voice of Eve yelled, fully transformed into her hybrid form. "I'm so gonna enjoy watching you suffer and die for everything you've done to me!" She said as she ran to the evil Lycan as he transformed into his ugly Lycan form. Lane landed 2 blows on Eve before he shoved her into a car and tried to choke her.

Suddenly, David, now a full hybrid like Selene, came up to them, pointing his shotgun at Lane. "Get away from her!" He said as he shot Lane in the face, damaging it but not killing him. David saw the guards running to them and went to take care of them.

Lane looked and saw that Eve was gone, looking under the car and on top of it. "Over here, bastard!" Eve said as she jumped-kicked the ugly Lycan and tried to choke him but he headbutted her and threw her over the car and jumped over it. Eve got up and threw Lane down and began to slash the Lycan with her claws before he kicked her off him. Eve roared angrily at him, grabbed his chest and threw him on the car. She brought out her wing bones, stabbed into Lane's throat and ripped it out of him and tore it in half. Eve looked at Lane as he was fighting in vain to stay alive. "Told you I'd rip out your fucking throat. Keep on fighting it, it'll only be more painful." She said as Lane finally died forever, avenging Lida.

 **With the immortal lovers**

They ran towards the super Lycan and he threw a car at them, which they avoided. Logan then got on the Lycan's back, brought out his wing bones and stabbed him in the neck as deep as he could, making the one handed Lycan roar in pain as Selene shot all of her bullets into the Lycans, but he just healed. Selene got out her blade and Logan side-flipped and brought the Lycan's head down, allowing Selene to stab him in the eye very deeply until Quint swiped them away into a car. Quint ran to them and tried to bite Logan but he dodged and bit his left ear off. Before Selene stabbed him in the head deeply but even that didn't stop him from swiping them away. They saw a small space and got an idea. They quickly ran inside the inclosed space and Quint tried to reach for them.

"You're gonna have to turn back into human form, steroid boy." Logan said, making him growl at the hybrid angily before he turned back into human form and advanced on them, grabbing Logan by the neck. Logan then punched through Quint's middle before bringing his hand out.

Quint's wound healed in seconds and he looked at them. "I heal instantly."

"We're counting on it, dumbass." Selene said as Logan threw something at Quint. When he caught it and opened his hand, he saw it was a grenade pin. "Let's see if your immune system can handle all that silver nitrate inside you, dipshit." Selene said as they quickly got out of the space as Quint quickly transformed, but not fully as the grenade exploded inside him. At first, nothing happened, but after a few seconds, the silver nitrate burned up his insides until he finally exploded, killing him for good.

Selene and Logan looked and saw Eve as Logan turned back into human form. When Eve saw her parents, she ran into their arms and embraced them. "I knew you'd both come for me." Eve said with a smile.

"We're glad you're safe, Eve. We'll always come for you." Selene said.

"You're our whole world, kiddo. There's nothing in the world that will ever keep us from you." Logan said as he hugged his daughter to him along with Selene.

"Selene, Logan, you should go. I'll send them on a different path and try to buy you guys some time." Sebastian said as he got up.

"There's a safehouse not far from here, guys." David said, walking up to the hybrid family.

"Let's go. See you around, Sebastian." Logan said as he walked with Selene, Eve and David while Sebastian went to buy them time.

"Are we going back in?" David asked.

"We are. There's someone in there we need to save." Selene said. They went to the room that held Michael but to their surprise and shock, he was already gone.

"Man. Where's Mikey gone?" Logan asked.

"I think he may have gone to the roof, Logan. With the humans coming here, it's the only place whoever was in here could go to try to escape without getting caught." Eve said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Selene said. They quickly got outside tonthecroof and tried to find Michael but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"He must have escaped already. The question is: where?" David said.

"I hope he finds a safe place to hide until we can find him, but we can't stay here. We need to leave now." Eve said as she transformed into her hybrid form and brought out his wings, along with Logan. Logan picked up Selene and Eve picked up David.

"Ready for your first flight, Eve?" Logan asked.

"Indeed I am, Dad. Time to make one of my greatest dreams come true." Eve said with joy.

"Eve, we love you." Selene said as she and Logan kissed their daughter on her cheeks, making David smile.

Eve smiled. "I love you both, too, Mom." She said as they took off into the air and flew to the safehouse, much to Eve's great joy.

 **There you go, guys, Underworld Awakening is complete. Next will be the start of Underworld Blood Wars. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


End file.
